


On the Wings of the Wind

by spellbinder



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has sacrificed much for the company of Thorin Oakenshield, he faced a dragon and trampled across Middle-Earth. But now that the Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed and Thorin has fallen into the grasp of Gold-Sickness, Bilbo risks everything to save his family. But will he pay the price?





	1. A small hobbit hidden in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I''m new to this fandom and I love this pairing and decided i'd give it a shot. So please bear with me and comment for anything i can do to make it better. Shall we begin? And as a reminder I own none of these great characters and they are the property of J.R.R Tolkien

"It all began that moment when we stepped into this cursed mountain," Bilbo thinks as he huddles deeper into his ragged cloak. 

The stone walls of Erebor were cold and dark and brought no warmth to her inhabitants. Bilbo could only think of the destruction he helped bring. He helped the company bring ruin to Laketown and Dale. It was that thrice-damned gold. It addled all those stupid dwarf minds. They saw only the cursed glow of gold and sparkling of gems. The elves had been right, they would starve in the mountain for they could not eat gold! The elves and men were going to destroy us. Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit were no match for their armies. It was all for those stupid elven jewels and a little gold!

"Elven gems," Bilbo muses as he gently pats the pocket that had the Arkenstone. He had stolen it from the first time he entered the dragon lair. The king's jewel almost buzzed in his hand and an idea presented itself.

He knew what he had to do. He had to steal the Gems of Lasgalen . Bilbo gathered as much strength as he could, after Mirkwood he lost almost all of his weight, for he was now mostly skin and bones. He struggled to his feet and slipped on his ring. The others could never know of this, they would be betrayed. Bilbo silently padded through the halls, thank Yavanna were empty, and eventually made it to the throne room where all the gold was. He knew that Thorin and a few others would be looking for the Arkenstone within, this was the tricky part. He silently slipped past Dwalin, who was standing guard. He found a pile of mostly gems and began to , as quietly as possible, sift through the gems. He had no idea what they looked like but Thranduil had described them as 'starlight' so that was something. He dug through the loose gems and while they shone brightly their beauty was earthly, he kept digging until he found a relatively intact wooden chest and opened it. Unearthly light flooded from the chest. Bilbo looked in and saw what could only be described as frozen light. These gems seemed to glow from within. These had to be the gems! He was about to grab them all and shove them in his pocket but Balin came bumbling over the next hill of gold coins.

"Oh cursed-Mahal," bilbo whispers as he snatches the pendant and brooch from the chest, closes it and shoves it deep in the pile. He quickly moves to the wall until Balin would pass. Then he could escape to the wall and hopefully get to the elven camp unnoticed. Unfortunately due to Thorin's sickness half the dwarves were kept up to search the hoard.

When Bilbo was finally ready to climb the wall to escape it was almost midnight. He climbed up to the wall and saw Bofur keeping watch. He gently shook the dwarf's hat and he jolted up.

"Bilbo!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Feeling tired?" Bilbo joked.

"Yeah. Hungry too and cold." Bofur mumbled.

Bilbo felt a tinge of guilt for his friend. They all suffered for Thorin's sickness. "Why don't you go rest? I'll take over for awhile," Bilbo says kindly.

"Thanks Bilbo," Bofur says as he struggles to his feet. "Wake me at sunrise,"

Bilbo nods and waits for Bofur to disappear. After a few minutes he's sure no one will come looking. He silently makes his way to the edge where the rope is. He grabs the rope and quickly rappels himself down onto the rocks at the base of the river. He nimbly jumps over them until he sees sentries of the elves. He slips on his ring and turns invisible. He creeps past and runs into the camp, he has to find Thranduil and Bard. He's running past a tent when he sees Gandalf storm out of it. He grins and slips off the ring.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo shouts.

"Bilbo Baggins! What are you doing here?" Gandalf says with a smile.

"I'm going to save those dumb, rock-headed dwarves," Bilbo says back with a smile.

Gandalf gestures for him to pass and Bilbo enters.

"Bard. Please try once more tomorrow for the dwarves' surrender. If not, kill them," Thranduil said to Bard, their backs turned.

"They won't surrender," Bilbo says as the elf and man turn to face the newcomer. "They rough, pig-headed, stubborn, with no manners in sight........and loyal to a fault. They'll starve before surrendering,"

"You're the burglar. You stole thirteen dwarves from under the noses of my guards," Thranduil says blankly.

"Yesh.......sorry 'bout that," Bilbo says as he looks down. He doesn't notice the mildly intrigued expression on the elvenking's face.

"Why are you here? unless you have a message saying the king will give what is owed we will have to go to war," Bard says not unkindly.

"I may not have that but i have something that may help. Thorin loves one thing more then anything in the world. He would give anything to have it, he will give what he owes you," Bilbo says as he pulls out the leather wrapped Arkenstone.

"What is this?" Thranduil asks.

Bilbo answers by unwrapping the bundle until it falls away to reveal the Arkenstone.

"The Heart of the mountain. The king's jewel," Thranduil says in awe.

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard says in shock. "How is this yours to give?"

"It's my share of the treasure. You can use it to trade with Thorin," Bilbo says as he, without even glancing at the splendid stone, hands it to Bard. "And for you, your majesty. I couldn't get all of them but hopefully Thorin will give you the rest,"

Thranduil watches in complete amazement as Bilbo pulls out a pendant and brooch set with the Gems of Lasgalen. His normally mask-like face was filled with wonder. "The Gems of Lasgalen. My beloved wife's jewels." He then turns to Bilbo. "Young Master Baggins, you are more worthy than the elven armor you wear or even the stones you bring us. You are more loyal than any being I've seen,"

"I will die for my family. Please. Don't fight them," Bilbo begs.

"Very well. For your sake we shall barter with those ungrateful dwarves. You are too good for them. Though from what i know of dwarves they will be furious if they find out. they may kill you. I implore you to stay with us, you would honored and welcomed amongst my court," Thranduil says with genuine concern.

"I thank you for the king offer but if i do not return they will find it most suspicious and they are my family," Bilbo says with a bow.

"As you wish but should ever need a safe haven you can always come to my court. I'll send for an escort to take you back to the gates. We shall arrive in two days to begin negotiations," Thranduil says with a small smile.

"Thank you," Bilbo say and as he leaves Bard salutes him.

"Thank you for this. you helped me finally help my people. May we meet again under better circumstances," Bard says.

"Likewise," Bilbo says as he steps out.

"Well Master Burglar, it looks like you've single handedly stopped a war between men, elves and dwarves," Gandalf says with a grin.

"Hopefully it works," Bilbo says.

"I see a troubling time for you ahead and you may make it out but keep your head high and you'll go far."Gandalf says mysteriously.

Before Bilbo could question the wizard a silver haired elf walked up. "Hello Master Baggins, my name is Legolas and i'll be your escort,"

"Thank you. See you soon Gandalf," Bilbo says cheerfully.

"May Yavanna smile upon you," Gandalf says before disappearing.

Bilbo and Legolas stealthily make it to the base of the mountain.

"Thank you," Bilbo says to Legolas as Bilbo grabs the rope.

"You're welcome. May we meet again," Legolas says but before he turns away he notices the hobbit's arms trembling on the rope. "Are you well Master Baggins? You are looking much thinner than when you were in Mirkwood"

"I'm quite alright. I haven't really eaten much since our imprisonment in Mirkwood is all. I'm a bit weak but i can manage," Bilbo admitted sheepishly.

"That was ages ago. It can't be healthy, especially for a hobbit," Legolas exclaims as he digs around in his pack. "Here's some bread and dried fruit. It's not much but it's enough to last you till the dwarves open trade," He says as it dawns on him that bilbo had been sealed in the mountain without food just like the dwarves with the exception bilbo wasn't obsessed with gold like the dwarves so he was aware of the starvation.

"Thank you master Legolas. You are most kind," Bilbo says with relief. He hadn't eaten in 3 days. Hopefully the dwarves would open trade soon.

Legolas smiles and watches as Bilbo climbs back up the massive rock wall that is the Lonely Mountain. Then he vanishes back into the elven camp.

Bilbo lays gasping on the top of the wall. After he composes himself he leans against a wall and eats a small piece of the bread Legolas gave him and sighs. He felt a bit better. He turned his gaze to the eastern sky and waited for the sun to rise.

\----------------------------------------------

Once the sun rose over the Lonely Mountain Dwalin and Gloin came up to the wall to switch out with Bofur and were surprised to find a sleeping Bilbo.

"What's our burglar doing here?" Gloin asks with a small smile.

"He must have switched out with Bofur last night. I'll take him down to his room," Dwalin says as he leans over the hobbit. he wraps his arms around Bilbo's waist and freezes. "Gloin. Look at this,"

Gloin walks over and notices something. He can see every one of Bilbo's ribs and his hip bones. "Mahal. He's being starved,"

"I know he didn't have much in Mirkwood but I can't believe he lost this much weight. It also doesn't help he stuck in this mountain without food. We need to get him something to eat or we need to send him away. Thorin isn't going to bend anytime soon and i don't think Bilbo can make it till then," Dwalin grunts.

"What do we do?" Gloin asks.

"Ask Bombur if there is anything we can give him to eat," Dwalin says. "I'll take him to Oin. Then tell Fili and Bifur to take watch duty,"

Gloin nods and disappear back into the mountain. Dwalin picks up Bilbo and is shocked at how light he is, the hobbit was more clothing than hobbit. The hobbit didn't even stir or make any noise. Thorin needed to step up or they would all die, and Bilbo would be the first. Dwalin thought back to all the times Bilbo put his live on the line for them as he gently carried the Hobbit to the infirmary, there was Mirkwood and the trolls and the dragon. He did it all without complaining and now he was starving and didn't say a word. If he died Dwalin would never forgive himself.

"Oin!" Dwalin bellowed when he reached their makeshift infirmary.

"Yes Yes. What is it?" Oin says impatiently as he comes out from a closet holding linen strips.

"Look at Bilbo," Dwalin says as he gently put Bilbo on a cot.

"What's the matter," Oin says solemnly as he drops everything to look at their burglar.

"He's lost so much weight," Dwalin says.

Oin gingerly pulls up the hobbit's shirt and is shocked to see only bony outcrops and not his usual plump stomach. "Horse shit. How long has he been in this condition?"

"I'm assuming since Mirkwood. He hadn't eaten the whole time he was hiding." Dwalin says.

"That was weeks of starvation!" Oin exclaimed. "And it's not like we had much after we escaped and we have almost nothing now,"

"I know. I sent Gloin to see if Bombur has anything for Bilbo. If things keep going how they have been going then Bilbo may not make it," Dwalin says plainly.

"Maybe we can send him to the elves? He was obviously on good terms with Elrond." Oin says as he feels for Bilbo's pulse.

"I know Thorin would explode if we even suggested sending him to the tree-shaggers but you may be right. If this keeps going we have to send him away. We took so much from him we can't take his life too." Dwalin says with distaste.

Gloin returns at that moment with Bombur, who's holding a small sack. "It's not much. We barely have anything edible left. But this is all the bread and dried meat we have left. I asked the others, we all agree it should be given to Bilbo." Gloin says.

"Thorin is going to kill us all with this damned gold sickness," Oin says.

"So are we agreed? If Thorin doesn't agree to make a deal then we will ask Gandalf to take Bilbo back to his home or send him to the elves. He doesn't deserve this," Dwalin says.

"Aye," Oin, Gloin and Bombur say.

"What are you all doing?" A voice came from the door.

They all turn around and see an angry Thorin standing in the doorway. Gone was the simple exiled king. This Thorin wore the King's regalia, gold bracelets and rings, his gentle eyes were harder than the sapphires that sparkled in his breastplate.

"Thorin. Bilbo is starving. We need food," Dwalin says.

"We need the Arkenstone," Thorin growls but when the others move slightly and reveal Bilbo's sleeping form Thorin's eyes slightly soften and he walks up to him to brush the matted curls of Bilbo's hair from his face.

"Get the Arkenstone. Then we will go save him," Thorin says quietly as the others look on in shock.

"Thorin. He may not make it the next two DAYS! He's been starving since Mirkwood. He's barely hanging on now," Dwalin cries.

"The Arkenstone. It's the only way," Thorin says.

"As you wish," Gloin grinds out as he grabs Dwalin and Bombur and drags them out.

"If i may, your majesty, i need to make sure our Burglar hasn't sustained any other injuries," Oin says tentatively.

"Of course. Save him. Please," Thorin says and the last part is almost inaudible. Thorin turns and walks out.

"Please stay with us our Burglar," Oin whispers as he feels over Bilbo's stomach and chest.

Oin watched Bilbo for another hour before he began to stir.

"Bilbo," Oin says gently.

"Hmmmm? Oin?" Bilbo mumbles.

"Yeah. I'm here. How are you feeling?" Oin says.

"A bit light headed. Where am i?" Bilbo asks.

"In the infirmary. We found you on the tower asleep. I wanted to make sure you didn't catch anything," Oin lies.

"Oh. I'm fine. Where's everyone?" Bilbo asks.

"Fili and Bifur are on watch. Bombur, Dwalin and Gloin are in the treasure room. And you and i are here," Oin says.

"I hope Thorin opens trade soon. We can't survive much longer in here," Bilbo says as he shivers slightly.

"Hopefully. We need to see if we can swing a deal with the elves," Oin says as he throws a ragged blanket on the shivering hobbit.

"Thanks. Did Thorin find the Arkenstone yet?" Bilbo asks.

"No. And honestly. It may be for the best. That gold is changing Thorin, if he gets his hands on it then it may make him worse," Oin says.

Bilbo hums in response and looks like he's trying to curl in on himself.

"Are you alright?" Oin asks.

"I'm a bit hungry is all," Bilbo lies. In reality he felt like his stomach was caving in on itself.

"Bombur has some food for you," Oin says as he passes the pouch Bombur brought.

"Thank you. Have the rest of you eaten anything?" Bilbo asks gratefully.

"Yes. We have. Now eat," Oin lies.

Bilbo needs no further coercing and eats what he was given.

"I'm going to go back to my room." bilbo says after he finishes. He feels substantially better.

"okay. Make sure you eat and drink. Let me know if you feel anything," oin says

"I will. Thank you Master Oin," Bilbo says politely before leaving to his own room.

Bilbo walks out the door and tries to find his way to his room. Unfortunately Bilbo had no idea where he was and eventually he got lost in the stone halls.

"Burglar?" A deep voice calls behind Bilbo.

Bilbo yelps and turns around to face the hall he just came from and in the hall is Thorin, King under the Mountain. Bilbo was more than a little intimidated, all he saw was the gold crown, the fur collar, the rings and amulets adorning him. His eyes were the worst, they were hard and glinting like diamonds. This wasn't his friend, this was a foreign conqueror.

"Oh, Your majesty," Bilbo says as he shakily bows. He hoped he didn't agitate the king. His fury was more volatile nowadays.

"No need to bow my friend!" Thorin said with a hearty laugh. "What are you doing here? You look lost,"

"I was looking for my room. I was with Oin in the infirmary," Bilbo says carefully.

"Ah. Come with me. I'll take you back my little burglar," Thorin says as he strides up and puts his hand firmly on Bilbo's lower back. He then pushes Bilbo down the hall. "How do you like my halls now?"

Bilbo looks up at the king's big grin and he melts a little. "It's much more beautiful without the dragon. I can't wait to see it when the dwarves return," Bilbo says truthfully.

"Yes. You must see it when my sister returns from the Blue Mountains. You can see Erebor back in it's glory days," Thorin says happily and they walk in a relatively pleasant atmosphere.

When they walk past the main hall, however, Thorin's hand drops down to Bilbo's hip and he pulled him closer.

"Is something wrong?" Bilbo asks.

"I am betrayed." Thorin growls. "I should have the Arkenstone by now. One of them has it,"

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asks nervously.

"Good friends are hard to come by. Like you. You were always loyal. But them, they would betray me," Thorin hisses as he points at Dwalin in the main hall.

"Thorin. They have been your friends for DECADES! They wouldn't betray you," Bilbo says cautiously.

"Nonetheless. There is a betrayal," Thorin says darkly before perking up. "Here's your room my burglar,"

Bilbo was shocked to find themselves in front of his room. "Thank you Your majesty,"

Thorin releases Bilbo. "I'll see you later," He says with a smile before stalking off down the dark halls.

"He will kill me if he finds out i stole the stone," Bilbo thinks fearfully. "But hopefully he will trade for the stone and forget."

He knows that the elves and men should arrive tomorrow to begin negotiations. He only hoped it would go well enough to get some hot food into this cursed mountain.

"Mister Bogginss" A voice called and he was picked up in a hug that he was sure bruised his ribs. Only person called him 'boggins'.

"Kili," Bilbo gasps. "You're crusshing me,"

Kili immediately drops bilbo and he gasps for breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Dwalin told us he found you unconscious on the gate." Kili whines.

"Oh. I don't remember sleeping. I was with Bofur and i guess i passed out," Bilbo says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were starving," Kili says, suddenly serious.

"What?" Bilbo asks, looking up.

"Dwalin said he could count your ribs and hips. You've lost almost all your weight," Kili says sadly.

"Well. we've all lost a few pounds over this adventure. It was mainly Mirkwood when i was hiding. I didn't eat at all to stay hidden. I had enough fat to manage. I'm fine.," Bilbo says flippantly, trying to throw the dwarf off his case. The prince didn't need to worry over a starving hobbit like him.

Kili only looked more shocked. "All that time? That was almost four weeks," He gasps.

"It doesn't matter. You all were going to die. I had to, and its not like i could escape. The spiders would have killed us all," Bilbo says, exasperated. "It doesn't matter now Kili. It's all been said and done."

"This is not done. You've barely eaten since we left Mirkwood, not to mention we have nothing here," Kili realizes. "You could die!"

Bilbo scoffs. "Please. I've faced the pale orc and ran across Middle-Earth with a bunch i've the wildest dwarves I've ever seen. I can handle a lack of food. It's not as bad as the Fell Winter," Bilbo says as memories of desolate white and wolves swirl in his head.

"But......" Kili persists.

"No buts, now listen to your elders and stop," Bilbo says strictly but relents when he sees Kili's face fall. "I'm sorry. I just don't like others worrying about me when they have their own problems. My problems are my own,"

"But you're not own your own. You're a part of this company," Kili says.

The thing is, Bilbo believed him. But with the way things were being run they wouldn't be much longer.

"Thank you Kili. But i'll be fine," Bilbo says as Kili hugs him. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just the Arkenstone and trying to get a message to the Blue Mountains so we can call Mother to return," Kili says happily.

"Ah yes. What's your mother like?" Bilbo asks.

"Imagine a Dwarrowdam version of Uncle Thorin and you'll be pretty close," Kili says after a moment.

Instantly Bilbo conjures and image of a surly, sulky dwarrowdam with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yavanna help me," Bilbo whispers.

"Oh no. She's quite wonderful. She always put uncle Thorin in his place. You'll love her when she comes," Kili says with the brightest smile he's seen.

"I'm sure. Now you should go. You'll have a busy day tomorrow," Bilbo says without thinking. The others didn't know that the elves were coming.

"What's tomorrow?" Kili asks.

"Nothing. I just meant with rebuilding Erebor and whatnot," Bilbo says.

"Oh. That's the same old thing. Same old walls and same old face," Kili says. "Tell me about your home. We spent so little time there,"

Bilbo laughs as the dwarf prince jumps on his bed like a child.

"Past the mountains and over the rivers lay a valley......." Bilbo starts.

One story turns to two then to four then eight. Before he knows it night had fallen and Kili had fallen asleep by his side.

"Good evening Mater Baggins," A voice says.

Bilbo looks up and sees Fili.

"Hello Fili, how was your day?" Bilbo asks the exhausted prince.

"Tiring. The elves are stirring. I have a feeling they may come for us," Fili says as he sits next to his brother.

"You're welcome to stay," Bilbo says as he notices Fili eyeing the pillow.

"That is most kind, thank you," Fili says as he lies next to his brother.

"Sweet dreams my princes," Bilbo says as he leaves to find somewhere else to sleep.

He eventually settles on an abandoned room near the armory where it was relatively warm because of the furnace. He sits on his flat bedroll and fiddles with the acorn from Beorn's garden. He thinks of Bag End and how it'll be when he goes home. No one will believe the adventure. The Tooks would be proud.

"What is that?" A voice growls from behind him.

Bilbo whirls around and sees Thorin stalking towards him, his eyes glinting like the dragon who once inhabited these halls.

"It's nothing Thorin," Bilbo says gently, not wanting to aggravate the king.

"What's in your hands?" Thorin growls dangerously.

Bilbo sighs and opens his hand to reveal a small acorn.

"It's an acorn from Beorn's garden. I was going to grow it back in Bag End when i return. It'll grow into a mighty tree and whenever i look at it. I'll remember our adventure. The good and the bad," Bilbo says with a wistful smile.

Thorin's angry expression melts into a small smile. "Such a small reward for you to take back." He says.

"Maybe. But it means more to me than you know," Bilbo says as he slips it back in his pocket.

"I know," Thorin say as he places a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You have done much for the Line of Durin and you will have a fitting reward for someone of your stature,"

"I'm just a hobbit and nothing more," Bilbo says with a small laugh.

Thorin is about to reply when Balin enters with a grim expression. Thorin's eyes turn hard again.

"Your majesty. A message from the elves," Balin says.

Thorin nods to Bilbo and walks after Balin,

"It must me to set a meeting tomorrow," Bilbo thinks as he lays down and tries to sleep. He has a feeling tomorrow will not go as planned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn when it came from the distance. An army. Thousands of armored elves came to the base of the mountain and leading them, on a tall white elk, was Thranduil the elvenking and next to him was Bard the Bowman. They stopped short of the river that flowed in front of the gates and Thranduil signaled for them to stop. Bard pulled a small horn from his belt and blew. It's clear sound resounded through the empty halls of Erebor.

Bilbo Baggins woke with a start. "Oh no. They're here," He says as he grabs his cloak and ring and runs to the walls.

Back on the wall however, Thorin's company waited, They waited with bows drawn.

"What business do you have with us elves and men?" Thorin bellowed.

"Peace son of Thrain we come to parley," Thranduil says smoothly.

"Oh? What do you bring?" Thorin asks.

"In exchange for what is owed we will give you that which your heart desires: The Arkenstone," Bard says.

The dwarves gasp as Bard pulls out the King's jewel. It glowed in the early morning sun like a fallen star.

"They take us for fools. It's a trick," Thorin says to the others. Then he addresses the army with a drawn bow. "You lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain,"

At that moment Bilbo ran onto the wall. He saw the entire elven army facing the eleven dwarves with a thousand arrows. They would be executed instantly!

"It's isn't a trick Thorin! It's real......because I gave it to them," Bilbo shouts and he isn't ready for the looks of betrayal the company shot at him. It made him want to crumble on the spot but he had to stand his ground. Thranduil and Bard look on in horror. The Hobbit was going to get himself killed!

"What? You would steal from me?" Thorin asked dangerously.

"No. I took it. As my fourteenth share. I wanted to give it back to you Thorin, I really did. But you were too blinded, i couldn't give it to you," Bilbo pleads.

"You BURGLAR!" Thorin roars.

"No. I may be a Burglar but i like to think of myself as an honest one. You are changed Thorin. The dwarf i met in Bag End would never go back on his word. Or doubt the loyalty of his kin," Bilbo says.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin roars as he dashes forward and slams his armored boot into Bilbo's knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Bilbo screams as he feels his leg break and hiss bone juts from his calf.

Thorin then grabs the poor hobbit by the neck and shakes him like a leaf.

"Uncle! Stop!" Kili shouts as he tries to grab Thorin.

"Do not speak of kin! For you are banished from this kingdom. You should be lucky if you live," Thorin says venomously.

"Thorin. Please. Stop," Bilbo gurgles as an animalistic smile spreads over Thorin's face.

"I've a better idea........THROW HIM FROM THE RAMPART!!" He orders as he drops the hobbit. Massive red marks wrap around the gasping Hobbit's throat.

No one moves a muscle. Thranduil and Bard look at each other in abject horror.

"He wouldn't dare forsake him," Bard whispers.

"Don't be so sure," Thranduil says back as he gestures for two soldiers to come forward. He needed to intervene if things went bad. This hobbit could not die.

"Did you not hear me?" Thorin shouted at the others and grabbed at Fili who pulled back. Even his heir had betrayed him?

"I will do it myself." He shouts as he picks up Bilbo effortlessly and dangle. "Curse you! Curse the wizard who forced you on this company!"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR," A distorted voice shouts and Gandalf the Grey emerges from the crowd. " Then please return him to me. Don't damage him,"

Thorin's expression turns shocked then morphs into anger. "Then return my stone or you'll get your burglar back in pieces.

"No. Come and we shall make a deal. Please return him. You aren't making a good impression Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror," Gandalf says as he sees Bilbo's crimson blood fall into the water below.

"As you wish. Never again will i deal with wizards or Shire-RATS," Thorin says as he releases Bilbo into the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Bofur and the others shout at they see a terrified Bilbo falling through the air, hiss cloak billowing like useless wings.

"Tauriel! Legolas! Catch him!" Thranduil shouts and the two guards sprint towards the wall but they are too far.

\------------(Bilbo POV)----------------------------

I thought Gandalf could save me. He was the only one who could stop them. I looked in Thorin's eyes and saw only darkness. I was going to die. And as strange as that sounds, I'm okay with that. The pain in my leg and heart and my throat stopped the fear of me falling. I was terrified of what would happen to the company, the elves would surely destroy them all.

"I'm sorry," I whisper into the wind.

I see the cold stones and water rushing me and i close my eyes. I hope i get to see my mother and father in Yavanna's gardens. Death doesn't seem so bad.

Good bye. My friends. I hit a rock and the black water slaps me in the face and cold envelopes my body and my consciousness flees.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOO!" Legolas shouts as he misses the falling hobbit. He stares as the bubble that float in the black water where the hobbit sank into the depths.

"Move," Tauriel says as she drops her weapons and jumps into the water.

Gandalf, Thranduil and Bard watch in horror as Tauriel resurfaces with Bilbo's sword.

"I'm sorry," She says as she stares at the lonely sword.

"You foolish, ungrateful creatures," Gandalf grumbles as his staff starts to glow. The ground underneath his feet starts to splinter and fragment.

"Tauriel! Legolas! Bard! Retreat!" Thranduil shouts. He had heard of the wrath of the Maiar and it was not something to be trifled with.

Tauriel and Legolas run past Gandalf as he walks towards the gates. Bard drops the Arkenstone and moves back with Thranduil. An aura of darkness surrounds the wizard, his robes float around him and they seem darker. His eyes are hidden under his pointy hat

"You ungrateful dwarves just threw your only hope over a wall! Now you will pay the ultimate price!" Gandalf roars in an unearthly voice. His voice roars like the heavens itself. He looks up and the dwarves and his eyes glow with white fire.

"Gandalf. Wait!" Balin says.

"Don't. He won't do anything. Maiar can't display actions of power. It's against their rules," Thorin says with a smirk.

"Oh really? King under the mountain," Gandalf says in his unearthly voice as he lowers his staff and waves his hand over the crystal in his staff. It starts to glow white and white fire spills out and the wizard is wreathed in white fire. "Prepare to be disappointed,"

_"Hear me and hear me well children of Mahal_

__

_I lay three curses upon you today_

_For you have committed a sin unlike any other_

__

__

_And for that you will be punished"_

__

__

_"First, upon the gold you hold so dear_

__

__

_Your gold and jewels shall dull and break_

__

__

_They shall bring no happiness and only misfortune when you trade._

__

__

_Your precious diamonds will be nothing more than worthless quartz"_

__

__

_"Second, Upon the very walls of Erebor_

__

__

_All those who enter and dwell within these walls shall find only darkness and misfortune_

__

__

_Never shall you find happiness or warmth or comfort. Your city will continue to crumble in the ravages of time._

__

__

_For the one who deserves it is gone."_

__

__

_"Finally, Upon Thorin Oakenshield himself._

__

__

_Until your end your life will be nothing but darkness and despair._

__

__

_Your life will be filled with sadness and regret_

__

__

_Your dreams will never be achieved."_

__

__

_"But for the sake of Bilbo Baggins i will give his friends a way out._

__

__

_The first curse can be broken by returning what is owed_

__

__

_The second can be broken when the curse of dragons has left Erebor's ruler_

__

__

_The final can only be broken when he who has wronged Bilbo receives true forgiveness from Bilbo himself._

__

__

_This curse will last until the end of time. No power of Arda can break it,"_ Gandalf says with a snarl as he slams his staff into the ground,

The flames surrounding him explode outward. The elves and dwarves are thrown off their feet. The white fire soaks into the stone walls and into Thorin himself. When the flames fade Gandalf turns and swiftly walks off.

"Mithrandir. Was that wise?" Thranduil asks as the wizard stalks past him.

"Who cares? One of my true friends is dead." He says and leaves. "Sometimes i wonder if the dwarves are worth saving,"

Bard looks in horror at the burnt area where the wizard laid down his curse and he see something next to it. It looks like the Arkenstone but it no longer shines, it looks like a common river rock.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Take back your rock. I no longer want to hold the object that cost Bilbo Baggins his life. Take it," Bard screams as he throws the gem at the wall and turns his back on the mountain. "Let's depart Thranduil,"

"Yes," Thranduil says as he signals his army.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kili is the first to recover from the blast. They all had been thrown against the walls and they were all disoriented. He counts everyone but can't find Bilbo. Suddenly the memories all came rushing back. They had killed Bilbo, he was gone and Gandalf cursed them for it. They deserved it. Suddenly he hears Bard screaming at them to take back the Arkenstone and it sails over the wall. Kili's heart is engulfed in anger. It was all Thorin's fault.

"Where is it?" He hears and turns to see Thorin groggily looking over the wall.

"What are you looking for Uncle?" Kili asks dangerously. "Bilbo?"

"I care not for the traitor. I look for our birthright," Thorin says and he didn't see Kili pull back his fist and punch Thorin as hard as he could.

Thorin goes down like a rock and Kili breaks into tears.

"Kili?" Fili says when he wakes up. He rushes over to his crying brother. The others crowd around them.

"Bilbo. He's gone. He's dead and we killed him," Kili whimpers.

"I know lad. He's not the traitor. We are," Balin says.

"What do we do now?" Fili asks.

"What Bilbo wanted. We fix this mess." Dwalin says as he roughly picks up Thorin. "I'm going to incarcerate our leader for now. Kili send word to your mother. She is our only hope. Fili, you are heir, you will lead us. Balin, get rid of that cursed rock."


	2. The land of the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bilbo is 'dead' and the others are trying to fix everything that Thorin broke. Thranduil and Bard aren't assholes. Neither is Dain. Long story short, Thorin learns his lesson. oh and faeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for the kudos and views for my chapter one. In this chapter Bilbo will learn his heritage. In this fanfic i am making hobbits the offspring of fae and human since in Tolkien-verse he said that hobbits are an offshoot of humans. and i am making fae the children of Yavanna, which is why hobbit's are yavanna's chosen because of their mixed blood.
> 
> also lyrics for song: Roxas's theme by Lizz Robinett https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSRucPLYvhY&index=3&list=PLggBFv-Ey63lPOlNrDxArwSwT0SvBNhxo

"What do we do Fili?" Balin asks. "You are the heir to Thorin Oakenshield."

"We do what we have to honor Bilbo. Give what was owed to the elves and men. The jewels and however much gold the men want. I'll go myself to the encampment," Fili says with as much poise and maturity as he can. His voice shook slightly, he wasn't ready to lead especially not with the context of what happened. "Balin, will you come with me?"

"Of course lad," Balin says.

"Kili. Send a raven to mother, if anyone can free Uncle Thorin it's her. The rest of you, lock Thorin away and don't let anyone near him. He cannot escape and he will not harm anyone else. Gloin, Bofur please search the treasure for the elven jewels and bring a large chest of gold for the men of Dale," Fili says with a shaking voice.

The others nod grimly and go about their duties.

"I can't do this Balin. I'm no king," Fili says to Balin as he falls to his knees.

"I know lad. But you have to. The rest of us are right there behind you," Balin says kindly.

"But Balin what if they hate us? The elves and men. We executed one of our own in front of them, even the elves tried to save Bilbo! They could reject us and we will remain cursed forever! The whole city!" Fili cried.

"I know. But we have to try, for his sake," Balin says.

Fili takes a deep breath, stands up and straightens his tunic. "Let's go," He says as he strides confidently to the door.

Balin smiles and follows the new king. They both go help Gloin and Bofur search the hoard for the gems and the wealth of Dale. By the late afternoon they find the chest with the incomplete set of jewels and enough gold to fill a large chest.

"But the set is incomplete," Bofur says in despair.

"Hopefully we can make a deal to return it when we find the rest," Fili says as he takes the jewels. "Can you send for Dwalin? We need his help to carry the gold to the camp of men," Fili asks Gloin.

Gloin nods and departs and a few minutes later he returns with Dwalin.

"Thank you Gloin. Dwalin, we need your assistance moving the gold to the elven camp," Fili says.

"As you wish your majesty," Dwalin says with a bow and Fili winces at the title.

"Where's my uncle?" Fili asks.

"He's in a back room that's relatively intact. I also barricaded the door. He isn't getting out," Dwalin says.

"Thank you," Fili says. "Let's go Dwalin and Balin."

The trio departs from the lonely mountain and thankfully the elves and men had not yet departed. But when they get close elven scouts had appeared from the earth itself with bows drawn.

"Please wait. We come bearing what is owed! Don't shoot!" Fili shouts.

A light haired scout comes forward. "And why do you only come with that now?" He sneers.

"Because we were blinded by gold. But Bilbo--no, our hobbit's sacrifice reminded us of what's important. Honor and truthfulness," Fili says.

"It's about time," the elf says as his sneer melts into a small smile and gestures for them to follow.

Eventually the group is in front of a large tent and the elf goes in to announce the arrival.

"You may enter," He says before departing.

"Thank you," Fili says as they enter the tent to face the king of woodland elves and the king of Dale.

"Hail King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman," Fili says diplomatically with a bow.

"Hail Fili son of Vili, heir of Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil drawls. "What brings you here?"

"To right our wrongs. We bring what was promised," Fili says as he gestures to the the chests. "We bring the Gems of Lasgalen and enough gold to rebuild Dale though you may have more if you wish,"

Bard moves over to the chest and looks shocked at the dull gold in the chest. "This is more than enough. Thank you," He says.

"I'm sorry my lord but we couldn't find all the gems but we will return them when we find them," Balin says as he shows the jewels to Thranduil.

"No need. Master Baggins returned the rest," Thranduil says as he gently replaces the brooch and pendant from his pocket and places it in the chest. "The debt is repaid,"

"Then may i ask if we may trade and become allies once more?" Fili asks Bard and Thranduil.

"Yes," Bard and Thranduil answered and suddenly a wondrous gold light filled the tent.

"What was that?" Dwalin growls. "An elven trick?"

"Peace dwarf. Look at your gold," Thranduil says as he points at the chest with Bard's gold.

The gold once more shines and looks like it used to.

"Mithrandir's first curse was broken. You returned what was owed so the curse over your treasure is gone," Thranduil explains.

"Ah," Fili says wearily. He had forgotten about the curses.

"Can you help us break them? Surely your magical proficiency could do something?" Balin asks.

"Unfortunately no. The curse of a Maiar is a terrible thing. No lesser being could even hope of breaking it. You are on your own, though the ways of breaking it are simple enough. Though Mithrandir was quite cruel for the last curse. To release Thorin Oakenshield he must be forgiven by the very one he killed," Thranduil says sadly. "Though if you require passage out of Erebor through my realm you will have it. Our quarrel is dust in the wind,"

"Thank you," Fili says as he bows to Thranduil and Bard and they start to leave.

"Though if i may your majesty," Balin asks Thranduil who raises a brow. "May we have Bilbo's sword back? We wish to honor him,"

"No. But fear not Balin son of Fundin. We will honor him. I've arranged for it to be sent to Imladris. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel will honor him. It will be good for him to be honored in familiar territory. Under the sun and wind instead of buried in stone," Thranduil says kindly.

"Thank you for your consideration," Balin says quickly and the trio swiftly return to the dark, gloomy city of Erebor.

"Why did you say that? WE should honor him," Dwalin roars at his brother.

"And why is that? We took everything from him. His health, his home, his LIFE. We treated him like an enemy, at least the elves knew him and offered him a home and honor. It's better this way," Balin shouts back and Dwalin is left speechless. "Though i suppose we could visit his grave."

"But his body is lost under the stone," Fili says as he looks glumly at the river before the gates.

"We will find his body. Once the curses are lifted," Balin says.

"I suppose," Fili says as they enter the city and the first thing they hear is Thorin's yelling.

"Where are the others?" Dwalin asks Bifur who is banging on the door of Thorin's 'cell'.

"Locked in their rooms. Bofur and Oin couldn't take it. So we left so we wouldn't be tempted to let him out," He explained in Khudzul.

"Let me out you traitorous scum!" Thorin roars.

"This is going to be a long endeavor," Fili says tiredly.

"Perhaps not. Kili sent a message and received news back from your Mother . She will return from the blue mountains in three days time,"

"That is good. Maybe she can stop this madness," Fili says as Thorin screams again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(bilbo pov)

Death isn't as bad as i thought it would be, though i thought it would be dark and cold. Not dark and filled with a beautiful voice.

"Forgotten days, a fading memory

Lost and no longer seeking one another

Desperately still, you're reaching toward him

Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken

Longing for a light lost in time, so distant

Pleading with fate, to be forgiving

Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered

Fighting for love to have a meaning

Without a promise to embrace the darkness

Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant

Reasons ignored, no longer caring

How long it may take just to mend the heartbreak

Lost and unsure, the boy is fading

A distant fragment of nobody important

Wishing for a day lost in memories distant," The female voice sings.

I open my eyes and see a smiling face that is fairer than the moon itself. Fairer than even the lady of light, Galadriel.

"You have awakened. This is most joyous," She says and her voice sounds like a dozen instruments ringing. It's Beautiful.

"Where am i?" I ask.

"Her majesty will explain," The woman says before she disappears.

I sit up and find myself sitting in a meadow. The grass is lush and dark. Scattered trees grow tall and green. The dark sky is illuminated by a full moon. The air is filled with gold dust.

"Welcome Master Took," A voice says behind me and it catches my attention at the name. Took.

I turn and see an even fairer maiden. She is tall and elegant. She has skin that is dark like clay but still radiant, like she glows from within. Her curly hair is black like fresh tilled soil and reminds me of the curly hair the tooks have. Her eyes are green like the leaves of the trees. She wears a gown of brown and orange and red, like autumn leaves. He hair is adorned with a crown of silver set with amber and garnets. From her back sprout wings. Gossamer wings like a butterfly, in brown and gold. She must be one of the Fae!

"Hello Your Majesty?" I ask as i bow.

She laughs a laugh that sounds like the finest harp. "My name is Morgana. Queen of the Unseelie Court," She says.

"Hello Queen Morgana. May i ask how you know my name?" I ask, more intrigued why she called me 'took'.

"You are my descendant. Your blood tells me you are a descendant of the Took line." Morgana says.

"You're a Took?" I ask.

"In a way. Tell me, do you know why Hobbits are called Halflings?" Morgana asks.

"I don't know. I've always assumed it was because we are supposedly half of a man?" i ask.

"You're actually correct. Hobbits are the offspring of Men and Fae. Fae are the first children of Yavanna. Hobbits are the second. All hobbits have fae blood but I'm sure you've heard Gerontius Took took a fae wife. So his line contains more magic than most. To be specific my daughter married Gerontius Took. You are his descendant are you not?" Morgana says.

My mind cannot process this information. It makes sense, in a way. The mischievousness, the adventurousness, it was all from fae blood?

"Yes i am. But what am i doing here? I was falling from a wall," I ask.

Morgana's face turns sad. "Yes you were. When you fell your blood fell into the water. Your blood called to us to save our own. SO when you hit the water we brought you here to save you from death until you could heal," Morgana says.

"I appreciate the help," I say carefully. I knew that according to legend the fae were not to be trifled with. They were tricky, deceitful, and were not to be trusted.

"I understand you must have heard our legends and myths about us fae. I promise that you shall not be privy to any fae tricks. You may go where you wish and leave our realm when you wish. You may do as you please while you are here. After all, you are one of us," Morgana says with a smile as she reads my expression.

That changed things. "Thank you your majesty. You are most kind. May i ask where we are?" I ask.

"The world of magic. The realm of the gods, Valinor," Morgana says. "To be exact in the gardens of Yavanna in the Autumn court."

That was unexpected. I'm in the afterlife but I'm still alive? "How long have i been here?" I ask.

"Time is tricky. Time doesn't flow here like it does in Arda," Morgana says as she furrows her brow. "But if you wish to see your world then there are ways."

"I must see my world. The others," I say but as i start to stand my vision blurs and Morgana catches me.

"Rest. You are still injured. You make look into your world when you awaken. The magic that flows in this world will heal you. Sleep," Morgana says as i begin to yawn.

"Thank you," I mumble as my eyes close.

The last thing i see is Morgana's smiling face.

\-------------------------------------------------

The halls of Erebor were filled with Thorin's constant shouting.

"What in Mahal's name is wrong with him? It's almost been a full day?" Fili moans.

"He's a durin. He has the stamina of a mountain." Balin says as he shoves plugs in his ears.

"how much longer till he goes to sleep?" fili shouts and balin doesn't answer.

They wait for hours until Thorin finally exhausts himself.

"Balin. What do i do?" Fili asks.

"The main priority right now should be food. Now that trading is open You should send some of the company to trade for food with the elves and men," Balin says.

"Right. I'll send Kili, Bofur and Bombur." Fili says.

"I'll alert them," Balin says and disappears.

"Uncle. I will never forgive for this," Fili promises to himself. Kili and Bofur and cried together the whole night, they had gotten attached to their hobbit.

Kili, Bofur and Bombur return with a small sack of coins and a list.

"Buy enough for a week," Fili says.

The others simply nod and depart. The morale is almost nonexistent in the company and Fili needs help.

"Dwalin!" Fili calls and the grizzled warrior appears shortly thereafter.

"Yes my king?" Dwalin say.

"I'm still just Fili." Fili replies automatically. "Dwalin. I need your help. I can't do this. I can't lead. I'm not my uncle. Or my mother. Or my father. I'm just a child."

"You're not a child Fili." Dwalin says gently. "You can do this. You're a Durin. You're right, you aren't your parents or uncle. You are you and that's the best you can be,"

"But what of the company? We are falling apart after...........Bilbo died," fili says miserably.

"I know lad. But the Hobbit is in a better place. Not stuck in a cold, dark mountain with a bunch of dwarves who have mistreated him since the first day," Dwalin says.

"No. He should be here with us. He should see what this mountain can be. He should have all the treasure in the mountain. He could have all the books he could dream off, every plant from across the land for his garden, the fanciest china plates and cups," Fili says wistfully as he thinks of the hobbit and his dishes.

Dwalin laughs lightly. "Yes lad. I can imagine his shocked little face. But the elvenking is sending his sword back to Rivendell. He said Elrond and Galadriel will honor him,"

"What?!" Fili exclaims in shock. This was the first time he had heard. "We should honor him not them!"

"Honestly. i said the same thing. But my brother brought up a valid point. We took everything from him and here we are standing on a pile of taken things. Elrond was on good terms with him, he should be honored by his allies. Not those who betrayed him," Dwalin says guiltily.

Fili looks like he wants to argue but doesn't. He thinks back and realized they didn't even try to help Bilbo. Thorin broke his leg and almost choked him before throwing him off. The company DID betray their burglar.

"What have we done?" Fili asks in horror.

"Something we will regret forever," Dwalin says sadly.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kili, Bofur and Bombur left Erebor and their mood slightly lightened.

"It's feels better to be out of the mountain," Bofur says, trying to lighten the mood more.

"Yes. Hopefully the elves have some supplies to trade," Bombur says.

Kili simply grunts and they continue towards the camp of elves and men.

A elven sentries come from the camp to greet them.

"Greeting master Dwarves. How may we help you?" The female says.

Kili looks in wonder at her fiery red hair. "Um. Greetings Lady Elf. We come to see if you have anything food to trade?"

She smiles. "My name is Tauriel and yes we can spare some food," she says and she leads them to the main tent.

She returns after a moment. "King Thranduil has approved of the trade. We do not have meat but we can give you flour and some vegetables. You can trade Master Bard for fish from Lake-Town." She say as she walks swiftly over to a cart and lifts two sacks effortlessly for the dwarves.

"Thank you Milady," Kili says as he hands over coins for the trade. Tauriel accepts them with a smile.

"Bard's fishermen are over there," She says as she gestures to a tent.

"Thank you," The trio says as they bid her farewell.

The dwarves trade the remainder of their coins for several dozen fish and return to Erebor. Their recent cheery mood slowly drained away under the cold shadow of the lonely mountain.

"You guys go ahead. I want to look for Bilbo," Bofur says softly.

"No. You can't stay here alone," Bombur says.

"We have to look for him. He's out here all alone," Bofur says as he starts to cry.

"Let's get this food ready and then some of us can search the moat. Ok?" Kili says diplomatically.

"OK," Bofur sniffles.

The trio return to the kitchen and place their goods on the tables. Thankfully Thorin was still quiet and the dwarven kingdom had some semblance of peace.

"I'll make some some stew. I'll even add carrot and turnips. We have to be healthy after all," Bombur says sadly as he thinks of the Hobbit's constant bickering about their health and lack of green food.

"Thorin deserves to die here. Alone. Cold. Hungering for gold." Kili says coldly from the corner.

"Come on lad. You don't mean that," Bombur says gently.

"Yes i DO. Thorin gave us all up for a thrice damned stone. He killed someone who saved us too many times to count. We can't save him. He doesn't deserve to be saved," Kili says coldly before leaving.

"If we don't get ourselves back together then we are going to fall apart," Bombur says as Bofur leaves as well, probably to look for Bilbo's body. He sighs and begins cooking.

\---------------------------------------------------

(bilbo pov)

When i awaken Morgana is still sitting next to me. I feel better than i have in a while.

"You've awakened. How do you feel?" Morgana asks with a smile.

"Better thank you. How long was i asleep? I hope you haven't been waiting long," I asks.

She laughs. "It was but a moment for me. Do not fret. You look much better now that you are not on the brink of death. Would you like to see your world now?" Morgana asks.

"Yes please," I say and i try to stand but something feels strange.

"Be careful. Your body went through some......changes while you slept. Not to mention you just healed a broken leg," Morgana admits sheepishly.

I look down and see my feet have shrunk. They looked about the size of a human's foot. It still had a respectable amount of hair and was calloused and protected but it felt strange. "What happened?" I ask.

"Fairy feet." Morgana says as she shows her own tiny, delicate feet. "Those with fae blood often exhibit this trait but among hobbits it is rare; but because you are now in the fae realm and are aware of your magical blood it chose to express itself."

"Oh," I say. It's isn't the most respectable thing but my feet still seemed to function properly even if they were very small.

"Come," Morgana says as she helps me to my feet and we walk through the glade.

I see the most wondrous creatures I'd only seen in books. Minotaurs, pixies, gnomes, selkies, sprites, they were all here. They were tending gardens or sculpting statues or making who-knows-what in big cauldrons

"What do faeries do if you don't mind me asking?" I ask the queen.

"We fae manage the very essence of the world. The anima mundi or the world soul. We ensure it rains, the seasons change, the harvest is plentiful and that the world is in balance. We are divided into two courts: Seelie and Unseelie. The seelie court is made of the spring and summer court. They bring life and plenty. The unseelie court is made of the autumn and winter court. We bring rest, rejuvenation and sleep. While the seelies are tethered to life, we unseelies are tethered to death. We enter Arda to bring our seasons and promote change. In fact, we are to begin our journey to Arda soon. Summer is ending," She explains.

"I see. If time permits may i join you to Arda?" I ask.

"Of course though i insist you learn some of your gifts first. Though you may also remain here, if you so choose it you will be granted eternal life," She says.

Eternal life? I thought that was only for elves? "What gifts?" I ask suspiciously.

"As a bearer of fae blood you have a predisposition and ability to use magic. All hobbits have magic inside them but few learn to use it. Since you have awakened fae blood you can now use it. Also, as a side effect of resting here in Valinor you have gained the gifts of grace, beauty and strength given to the elves, albeit on a lesser scale," Morgana says.

"So you mean i can be a better fighter?" I ask in awe. I can do magic? I have the gifts of elves?

She laughs lightly. "If you want to see it that way, yes. But you can also do so much more. I shall show you. But here we are,"

I stop as she gestures to our new location. We are standing in a small grove with a large silver gong hanging from a tree.

"The mirror of Yavanna," She says. "Our mother gave us this to watch over Arda and the changes we bring. It was forged by her husband Aule. Call on it to ask it what you will. Read the incantation at the base,"

"What will i see?" I ask cautiously.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. The mirror cannot lie to the one who calls on it. It will show exactly what you ask for. The mirror can show you things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass," She says with a small smile.

I walk up to the mirror and look closely at the base. "Mirror, Mirror. On the wall. Come forth from the dark to answer my call," I recite and the mirror starts to ripple like water. I yelp and step back as the mirror starts spilling out metal like quicksilver. It forms a puddle that rises to form in the vague shape of a man, in both height and bearing.

"Who calls on me?" It groans in a masculine voice as it leans in close enough for me to see my own reflection. I barely notice it because of the mirror man's question.

"Bilbo Baggins," I say quietly.

"What do you wish to know Bilbo Baggins?" It asks.

"Show me Erebor," I say.

"As you wish," It says as the mirror ripples again and it shows the Lonely Mountain. The elves and Men had begun to leave, which was good. It showed the company eating a meal in the great hall though he didn't see Thorin. He was probably in the treasury.

"They're alive," I say in relief.

"But not for long. If you remain here then this will be their future," The mirror man says as the mirror changes again.

It now shows armies of Orcs and Goblins swarming over the mountain. Elves, men and dwarves are battling for their lives. I see Thranduil, Bard, Legolas and the Company.

"No," I gasp as i see Azog kill Fili, Kili and Thorin. He then kills everyone else.

"This is your future. In three days they will die," It says before he melts back into a puddle and returns to the mirror.

"This can't happen. I can't let it happen," I say to the mirror.

"What will you do?" Morgana asks with a neutral tone and i turn to her.

"Send me back. I have to help them. I can warn them about the army," I say as fear rises within me.

"As you wish. But worry not. Time is on your side. You can train here and learn to fight before you return and you will still have time to spare. In two days we travel to Arda. Train until then and you can return with us," Morgana says kindly. "Though i must ask. Why do you wish to save them? They almost took your life?"

"That may be. But the others didn't, and Thorin is sick. I can't blame a sick person for coughing now can i?" I say and i start to tremble.

"You are afraid of him," Morgana observes.

I say nothing as i reflexively touch my throat. I can feel phantom hands closing around my throat. "Yes. But that doesn't mean i can't try,"

She smiles. "Correct answer. Now follow me," she says before turning and walking swiftly away.

I run after he on my significantly shorter legs. It's strange running on tiny feet but i manage. She leads me to a grove where carved rocks jut from the earth.

"In order to harness your magic you must learn it's nature. All fae magic comes in two forms: creative or destructive, just like nature. Nature is neither good nor evil. It simply is about balance. Creative is used for healing and support. Destructive is for offensive and defensive magic. Most have a balance between the two but everyone has a natural affinity for one or the other. In order to learn your affinity you must learn who you are in the deepest part of your soul," Morgana says.

"How do i do that?" I ask.

"You must fight your fear," Morgana says. "Are you willing to do what you must to save your friends?"

"Yes," I say without hesitation.

"Good," she says as she holds out her hand. Gold lights trails from her hand as she moves them in strange but elegant ways.

I watch in wonder as she does....whatever she's doing. I notice my shadow starts to darken and stretch.

"What's going on?" I ask as the shadow pulls itself off my feet and a figure starts to emerge from the shadow.

"Your fear, given physical form. You must fight it to learn your magic," Morgana says as she takes several steps back.

"Oh Eru," I curse as the black shadow turns into a wide figure, a bit taller than me. It looks up and it's revealed to be Thorin! But the gold sick Thorin. His eyes were black pools.

"You cursed BURGLAR," It shouts.

"No. Thorin. I'm sorry," I fall to my knees as the fears comes pouring from my mind. He couldn't be here. He was far away. He shouldn't to hurt me.

"You should never have come. You will never have a place among us. You are a BURDEN," It shouts as it grabs me around the neck and shakes me.

"I did it for you," I gurgle as he throws me to the ground and draws a pure black blade.

"Then die for me," It shouts as it lunges at me and i scuttle back out of the way and his blade gets trapped in a stone.

"Stop this Thorin," I plead. "How do i beat him?" I ask.

"He is your fear. How do you overcome fear?" Morgana replied.

So this Thorin was my fear? I think back to when my mother had told me about her fear.

"Whenever something scares you just look it in the eye and say 'I'm not afraid of you' even if you are. Fear is only weakness when it stops you. Fear can give you strength and power over your opponent," she had said.

"I'm not afraid of you," I whisper to myself as i slowly stand up. "I'm not afraid. You're not real,"

"Fear me!!" It roars as he comes at me again.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" I scream in his face and he stops dead in his tracks.

"NOOOOOO," He screams as he vanishes in a whirlwind of shadow.

"Very good. You have faced your fears without killing. You have an affinity for creation magic," Morgana says with a proud smile.

"That was definitely something i never want to do again," I say. "What do i learn now?" I ask.

"Now comes the studying," Morgana says with a bigger smile.

\---------------------------------------------------

It had been two day since Bilbo died and the company had fallen into disrepair. The Ur brothers had secluded themselves mainly to the kitchen, they had been the closet things to friends bilbo had. Ori had locked himself in the library. Nori and Dori never left the doors of the library. They were saddened by how affected their younger brother was. Oin and Gloin stayed in the infirmary. Balin stayed with Fili and Kili and advised them. Dwalin stood guard at Thorin's 'cell'.

"Let me out Dwalin! Those elves are going to take our treasure!" Thorin roared.

"NO they won't. They left. There's no one in the mountain but us," Dwalin screamed back.

"Then Let me out!" Thorin demanded.

"No. You've caused enough damage," Dwalin says.

"Don't insult me. Servant," Thorin reprimands.

That word instantly flared Dwalin's temper.

"Don't call me that," Dwalin growled.

"Make me," Thorin says and unbeknownst to Dwalin, Thorin was smiling. His plan had worked.

Dwalin, in his fit of rage, pushed open the door and was not ready for the metal pot that came flying at his head.

Thorin ran past Dwalin as he fell like a stone. He needed to find the Arkenstone.

He ran into the throne room where Balin was talking with Fili.

"Where is the Arkenstone?" Thorin roars.

"Uncle," Fili says in disbelief as his eyes turn cold. "Why are you here?"

"To take back what is ours. Our kingdom. My stone," Thorin growls.

"Take it. It's all yours." Fili says as he gestures to the side where the Arkenstone sits.

Thorin rushes forward and cradles the stone like a first-born child.

Fili starts to walk away from the throne and out the door. "Where are you going heir?" Thorin asks.

"Far away from here. There is nothing left for me and Kili. We will leave and go far away. I'm sure the rest agree," Fili says as he gestures to Balin to follow.

"I will stay with my King," Balin says sadly.

"I wish you the best Balin. Thank you, for everything," Fili says with a smile as he keeps walking.

"traitor. Consider you and all those who follow banished," Thorin says.

"Maybe. But at least i didn't betray those who mattered," Fili says as his stride never breaks.

Fili left to find Kili, The brothers Ur and the brothers Ri. They all agreed to join him in leaving. Dwalin chose to stay, their purpose was to be a servant to the crown. The rest of them bid him luck and farewells. They had left the mountain to head for Dale. They could probably find work there.

\-------------------------------------------

(Bilbo Pov)

I don't know how long i practiced with the fae. It was long enough that my hair had grown down to my shoulders. I had learned so much from the fae. How to make things grow and make things die. How to manipulate the elements. I learned history and weaknesses of creatures and dragons, like Smaug. But i also learned to fight. Male fae fought with daggers they sung from crystal. They gave me one, which was long enough to be a sword for me, and taught me how to use it.

"Master Took. It is time," Morgana says as she enters the grand spellbook hall . There were three libraries of spellbooks in Valinor and one was enough for me.

"Time for what?" I ask.

"Two days have passed in Arda. We are to travel there now," She says solemnly. "Are you ready?"

Yes," I say as i stand up and stretch. It was strange, living in Valinor, it appears i got slightly taller. Morgana had said that this land had unusual effects on living mortals.

"Good. because you have a visitor," She says and a woman enters. She is as tall as the fae queen and just as beautiful. She has golden hair braided with flowers. She wears a simple floor length green dress. Her gold eyes sparkle with whimsy and humor.

"Hello my child. It is good to see you," the strange woman says.

"Greetings. I'm Bilbo Baggins," I say with a bow.

"My name is Yavanna." She says with a knowing smile.

My jaw drops. A valar? Here? "My lady," i say as i bow deeper.

"No my child do not bow. You have suffered much at the hands of my husband's creations," Yavanna says with a frown. "I have come to apologize. You're life is filled with unfairness and pain. You deserve better,"

"You have no need to apologize, my lady. I chose this path," I say in shock. Why was she apologizing?

"You did not choose it. Your mother, she knew what would befall you and tried to change it. But it could not be done. You were a savior of the dwarves and saviors always meet a painful end. I promised her you wouldn't suffer and you will no longer. I give you a gift Bilbo Baggins. I give you long life. No longer shall your life be in measures of decades, it shall be in centuries. You can live the life you were meant to before you eventually return here." Yavanna says as i feel something inside me pulse. "Now go. and know that even my husband is impressed with you and will be welcome among his halls as well.

"Thank you. You are most generous," I say shakily. Long life? Another afterlife?

Yavanna smiles and departs. Morgana looks at me with a big smile. "You're probably the luckiest hobbit that ever lived,"

"Lucky isn't the right word i think," I say.

"Come. we are ready," Morgana says as she leads me to a large lake. She hands me a sack, cloak and a crystal blade. "these are for your battle. Fight well, and do visit us every now and again, i left a relic that will let you return should you ever need it. I've left a bell in your pouch. if you ever need anything we will heed your call,"

"It would be my pleasure," I say as Morgana waves her hand over the lake and massive whirlpool appears.

"This will return you to your world. The elves and men will be to your east," Morgana says as she hugs me. "Be safe my child,"

I smile and i jump into the whirlpool. I feel the current tug me back and forth until i'm on the shore of the lake near laketown, completely dry.

"That was convenient," I say as i trudge towards the east where Morgana said the armies of men and elves lay. When they come into sight i pull the cloak that Morgana gave me. I can't have everyone seeing a 'dead' hobbit.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil and Bard had been discussing some treaties between their kingdoms when a scout said there was a cloaked figure approaching from the West.

"Armed?" Thranduil asks.

"Unknown. The figure is shorter than a dwarf and he wears no shoes," The scout says.

"Could it be?" Bard ask as he thinks of the Hobbit who sacrificed everything for the kingdom of Dwarves, Dale and Mirkwood.

"It is unlikely but still possible," Thranduil says as he strides out with Bard in tow to greet the figure.

The duo waits for the figure to approach and invites them into a discreet tent to talk.

"Bilbo?" Bard asks when they are alone.

The figure throws back his hood to reveal Bilbo Baggins, but not the one they lost. "The one and only," Bilbo says with a smile.

This Bilbo was slightly taller. He looked less emaciated and more lean. His hair was longer and was coppery no longer, it was Silvery-gold. His eyes no longer sparkled blue, now they were a deep emerald green. His skin was fair and glowing, like an elf. He wore a simple grass green short sleeved tunic and brown pants.

"Master Bilbo. What happened to you? How are you here?" Thranduil asked.

"That's a long story and honestly i don't even know what happened myself. But i come with a warning. There are orc armies. Two of them. They will be here in a days time. You must leave or fight among the dwarves and be wary because the line of Durin may end today. Azog the defiler leads them," Bilbo says.

"well we do have an alliance so we will fight by their side." Bard says.

"How did you come by this information," Thranduil asks.

"Mirror of Yavanna. It showed me what will happen," Bilbo says.

"Hmm, I see," Thranduil says as he thinks over this information. "very well. We are going to war,"

"What will you do?" Bard asks Bilbo.

"I will fight. Why would you think otherwise?" Bilbo asks.

"Um well. With what happened with the dwarves I didn't think you'd want to stay," Bard says sheepishly.

"You are right. I don't want to see them again but i don't want senseless death," Bilbo says quietly..

"I can arrange you to be sent somewhere after the battle," Thranduil says. "The dragon curse is not broken, you are in danger here,"

"You can bunk with my men," Bard offers.

"It would be wiser if he stayed with my elves. Especially with his new......changes," Thranduil says.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo says as he turns to a shiny shield and screams. "What happened to me?!"

"You were unaware of these changes?" Thranduil asks coolly.

"She said Valinor made changes to living beings but i didn't expect this!" Bilbo cries.

Thranduil was in shock. Valinor! "Did you say Valinor?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" Bilbo replied as he finally realized what he said.

"You died?" Thranduil asks.

"Yes.. No... I'm not sure," Bilbo says.

"Hopefully Lady Galadriel can find out because this is most concerning," Thranduil says. "In the mean time, I shall send someone to take you to a tent. If you are staying you would do well to prepare for the upcoming war,"

"Yes your majesty," Bilbo says with a bow as an elf maid walks in to escort Bilbo.

The maid escorted Bilbo to a simple tent. He thanked her and entered the small but very luxurious tent. It was the perfect temperature inside the tent and the cot looked comfortable.

"I wonder what Morgana gave me?" Bilbo wonders to himself as he opens the sack. Inside was a small bell on a ribbon, A small trinket that resembled a blooming rose, and a set of light weight battle robes. He smiles and sets the items back in the pouch with the exception of the armor. He would need them soon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bard had returned to Dale to send word that an army was coming and that everyone should evacuate when possible. Imagine his surprise when he saw a group of dwarves working in the crafting district.

"Hello Master Bard," Fili says.

"Master Fili? What are you doing here?" Bard asks, confused.

"We were banished from Erebor. Her king has lost his mind," Kili says.

"Ah. I see. I'm sorry for your loss. But you must leave. Orc armies are coming. You must leave or join the army to fight, though i would suggest leaving," Bard says as he remembers Bilbo's warning of Durin's line.

"We will stay and fight. We owe that to you," Gloin says as the others nod.

Bard smiles. "Then follow me. Death may come to us soon," He says.

\--------------------------------------------------


	3. War of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of five armies. Bilbo runs away, and Thorin gets the shit beaten out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks for the kudos, comments and views, it's nice to know people like this. Also from here on anything in italics is either in khudzul or sindarin unless specified.

The sun rose over the mountain as two armies came to clash with the armies of elves, men and dwarves. A dwarven army from the Iron hills led by Dain Ironfoot had arrived moments before the Orc battle horns sounded. They would fight with the elves and men to defend against the dark creatures, they may have been called to fight against the elves and men but the orcs were a common threat.

Bilbo had heard the horns being blown. He had been preparing since before dawn. He wore the dark battle robes Morgana had given him, they may appear to be silk-like in looks but they were tougher than even mithril. "No mortal weapon could hope to pierce it," Morgana had said.

"Oh Eru. Please let us all survive this," Bilbo prays as he draws his crystal blades. Their crystalline nature refracting the sunlight into a million colors.

Bilbo thinks back to the faerie's battle lessons.

\------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"Now Bilbo, our people have two ways of defending ourselves. We have magical means and physicals means. We females generally use magic to fight while our males use blades and bows that we sing from crystals. These crystals come from the crystallized sap from the two trees, Telperion and Laurelin, before they were corrupted. We took the original fragments and discovered we could sing the crystals into larger crystals and so on and so forth. We fought with these because the crystal was a natural conduit for magic power. We sang them into lamps, weapons, anything we desired. You can learn crystal singing if you wish. But i have a disciple who can teach you our ways of fighting. Do you wish to use magic or a sword?" Morgana asks.

"Sword please," I say as i think of Sting's feel.

"As you wish," Morgana says as we walk to a open training ground. Standing there, with his back turned, was what appeared to be a minotaur. "This is Eliphas,"

At the sound of his name the figure turned around. He was indeed a minotaur. He stood as tall as Morgana. He had a muscular, tanned body of a man but had a brown bull's head with a gold ring in his nose. He wore a simple loin cloth and sandals. "Yes. That is I. What is your name little one?" Eliphas asks in a soft, deep voice.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins," I reply as his voice makes ice trail up my spine. It was so masculine!

"I would like you to teach him to wield our blades," Morgana requests.

"As you wish my lady," Eliphas replies.

"Then i shall leave him to you," Morgana says and smiles at me before departing.

"Do you have any experience with a blade Mister Baggins?" Eliphas asks as he turns his attention to me.

"Yes. Some. It was an elven blade from the first age. Brother of Orcrist," I say.

"Ah yes. They are of good quality. Our crystal is similar in a sense to elven forging. Our Blades are forged specifically for their wielders." Eliphas says as he reaches into his pocket and holds out a small golden crystal and a silvery-blue crystal. "Pick one. Pick the one that calls to you,"

I stare at the two crystals and i start to reach out and i hear the silver crystal vibrates slightly in response. I pull back and it stops. I reach out again and the gold crystal buzzes like a swarm of bees. I reach out and take the both crystals.

"Interesting. You have been chosen by both the shards. Both Telperion and Laurelin have chosen you. This is exceedingly rare. Now follow me," Eliphas says as he gestures to what appears to be a glass bowl in a corner of the area.

"What is this for?" I ask as i see it is filled with water.

"This is for singing the crystal. This water is from the dew of the trees. It allows the crystals to grow in whatever shape based on tone and frequency. In order for the blade to be truly yours you must participate in the singing. But as my queen has stated, you have no experience in crystal singing. Crystal singing is different than normal singing. We sing in frequencies normally out of range of mortal ears. Only elves can hear our singing and those who have high amounts of fae blood, for fae blood 'sings' as well. So i will ask you set a base tone for these blades. Please vocalize either your highest or lowest note and I'll try to match, after that i want you to sing a song close to your heart," Eliphas asks as he sets the crystals in the water.

"Ok," I say as i start to sing my highest note. I had decent practice singing it because elven and hobbit music was often higher than dwarven and human music.

"Good," Eliphas says as he vocalizes a lower tone. Our voices didn't make a terrible harmony.

I look down and see that the crystals are glowing brighter as the water seems to vibrate. Then something strange happens to our voices. It seems to become deeper, richer, more vibrant. I start to sing a song my mother sang to me. It was a simple song, of a warrior who fought to return to his beloved. This was a song of the elves. Of fighting for the Silmarils. Of the color of the sky. Of light and music. Then came the tricky part. It was a very high note that males could not sing well. I tried my best as the music of the song soared higher and higher and higher. Thankfully Eliphas manages to cover the rest as his singing soars higher than me and the song finishes in concordant peace.

"Behold Master Baggins. Your blades," Eliphas says with a smile as he gestures to the bowl.

I look down and see two perfect daggers on the bowl, one in silver and one in gold. They are slim daggers as long as my forearm and deadly sharp. "How did that happen?" I ask.

"The music creates the shape and dimensions of the blade, while the frequency and tone sets the sharpness of the blade," Eliphas says as he wields the daggers with all the authority of a warrior.

"They are beautiful," I say as i hear the blades sing through the air.

"They are yours," Eliphas says as he sheathes the blades and hands them to me reverently.

"Thank you," i say.

"Now we begin. Draw one blade," Eliphas say as he draws a sword.

I gulp and draw the silver blade.

"Swordplay is like dancing. You dispatch your opponent with grace and precision. But it first starts with your stance. It must be balanced and low to the ground," Eliphas says as he moves my feet and bends my knees. "Always keep your blade between you and your opponent and keep your eyes on them at all times," He says as he positions his blade against mine.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You learn." Eliphas says as he lunges with his blade, I barely manage to parry with my own blade like Dwalin taught me. "Good. You will go far," and he lunges at me again.

\------------------------------------------------------

When the orc battle horns echoes through Erebor, Thorin is not even fazed.

"Your majesty, Orcs are coming," Balin says diplomatically.

"I'm aware . It matters not. We are safe within these walls. Dain fights for us and hopefully the elves and men will be wiped out and our problem solved." Thorin says flippantly as he toys with the Arkenstone.

"But what of Lady Dis? She is with them," Balin says, hoping that the mention of his sister will snap Thorin out of his sickness.

"Dis? She came?" Thorin sits upright as his eyes clear only slightly. His sister was in danger. She should be here to share in the Arkenstone's light.

"Yes. She sent word earlier she would arrive with Dain after she left Ered Luin," Balin says as he grins inwardly, his plan worked.

"Send for Dwalin. My brother and I shall find my sister," Thorin orders as he places the Arkenstone down and strides off to the armory.

"Hopefully she can bring you back, Thorin," Balin thinks as he searches for his brother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Baggins!" Bard shouts as he bursts into Bilbo's tents and breaks his thoughts. "They are here, as you said."

"Master Bard. Yes I know. I'm ready," Bilbo says as he snaps to attention and sheathes his blades. "Where do you want me?"

"As your reputation as a burglar proceeds you and your ability to pass by unnoticed i would have you stay back and try to sneak into enemy territory if you can," Bard says sheepishly.

"As you wish, King of Men," Bilbo says with a salute.

"I am no King," Bard grumbles as he leaves to complete his duties.

Bilbo pulls out his ring and prepares to slip it on at a moment's notice. He runs out and sees a massive black army swarming towards them. The front lines burst into chaos as men, dwarves and elves rushed towards the dark army.

"Oh Yavanna please let us survive this," Bilbo prays as he slips on his ring and the world fades into gray. He draws both blades and rushes into the fray.

_Worry not my child. We are with you._

Bilbo slashes and arcs with all the grace and balance of an elf. He slashes through necks and legs cleanly. Blood falling in crimson arcs at his feet. He slays an orc who almost sneaks up behind Bard before running off. He sees Fili being choked by an orc and slashes off his arms and Fili falls to the floor, confused.

"Who did that?" FIli asks .

"A friend," Bilbo says before running off and fights his way through the plains.

Bilbo sees Dwalin and Balin fighting together, as well as the rest of the company. He struggles to find Thorin. He hopes he isn't.......dead.

Bilbo runs onto a high outcrop of rock and finds Thorin battling Azog on top of Ravenhill.

"No," Bilbo whispers as he runs toward them. Thorin is losing.

Bilbo trips on a fallen orc and his ring falls off. "Thorin!" Bilbo shouts as he sees Azog prepare to deliver the finishing blow.

Thorin leans his head back to embrace death but a massive war axe buries itself in Azog's head.

"Die you foul creature," A warrior shouts as the axe cleaves its way through the orc. The dwarven warrior removes his helmet to reveal he is....a dwarrowdam.

The dwarrowdam looks like a female version of Thorin. Hair black as night twisted into many braids, eyes the color of sapphires and a frown to match. Her skin was fair and hairless . She must have been Fili and Kili's mother. Lady Dis. She looked every bit as formidable as her brother.

"Thorin!" She shouts as she runs to her brother's side as he falls unconscious. "Someone help!"

Bilbo stumbles up and grabs his ring. He runs to Thorin's side and looks at the Dwarrowdam's face.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay," Bilbo says to her. He leans over Thorin's grievous wound and begins to whisper the words of the healing incantation he was taught. He could hear the sound of life, the smell of health, the color of nature. He could stem the bleeding and nothing more. As much as he feared Thorin. He couldn't let him die here. He could still hear the war drums resonating over the battle field. He still saw the ending of the immortal lives of elves, the short lives of men, the stony lives of dwarves. It was so much to bear.

"Will he be okay?" She asks as the blood flow slows.

"The bleeding will stop but he needs a healer. I'll send for someone," Bilbo says as he pulls his ring out.

"My name is Lady Dis, sister of Thorin Oakenshield. I owe you much. Who are you?" Dis asks through her tears.

"No one important," Bilbo say as he slips on his ring and the world turns colorless. He sees Dis' shocked expression and he turns to find Thranduil or Bard. Instead he sees eagles plunging from the sky. The armies of men, elves and dwarves had won. But at what cost?

"Bard!" Bilbo shouts as he finds the King of men.

"Master Baggins. You're alive," Bard exclaims.

"Yes. Praise Eru. How do our allies fare?" Bilbo asks.

"We have sustained casualties as well as the elves. As for the Dwarves, Thorin is in a delicate state as are his heirs." Bard says sadly.

"Oh no," Bilbo gasps as he feels nausea overtake him.

"Yes. it is a tragedy for the line of Durin." Bard says sympathetically as he gestures to Bilbo's face. "You are injured,"

Bilbo touches his cheek and pulls his fingers back red. "I'll go see a healer."

"No need," A voice says and Thranduil, bedecked in armor and swords, strides up to them with an elven healer in tow. "You are injured Master Baggins,"

"It's nothing," Bilbo says.

"Orc sword. Most likely poisoned," The healer says as she analyzes the wound. She pulls out a vial and a rag and begins dabbing at my wound with what smells like pure alcohol and then rubs a salve deep in the cut.

"Thank you," Bilbo says as the healer finishes bandaging his face. "Are you both okay?"

"None too worse for wear," Bard says.

"I am well," Thranduil asks.

"I'll return in a moment," Bilbo says as he thinks of the Fili and Kili. Maybe Morgana could help.

"I've arranged for your transport to Rivendell. You leave at sunrise," Thranduil says distractedly as he combs the blood from his hair with a golden comb.

"Thank you, your majesty." Bilbo says as he departs.

Bilbo runs back to his tent and digs through his belongings.

"Where are you?" He says desperately as he finds the bell the faerie queen gave him. "Praise Eru," He says as he rings the bell.

It's clear tone resounds through the tent and for a brief moment a summer breeze ruffles Bilbo's hair.

"It's good to see you Bilbo," A voice says.

Bilbo turns to see Morgana standing in his tent. "Queen Morgana. You came,"

"Of course. i will always come when you call," Morgana says with a smile. "How may i be of assistance?"

"Please. My friends are dying. Can you heal Fili, Kili and Thorin?" Bilbo asks in desperation.

"Yes. As long as they have not yet passed it is within my power to save them." Morgana says.

"Thank you. Can you also heal the men, elves and dwarves who have not yet passed? I know it's alot to ask but i feel bad about not helping," Bilbo asks meekly.

Morgana smiles wider. "You are a kind soul Bilbo with none having a purer heart. I will save those who survive," Morgana says before she disappears in a flash of light.

Bilbo is suddenly overcome with fatigue and he falls unconscious on his cot.

\---------------------------------------------

"Oin! Oin!" Dis shouts as she drags Thorin's bleeding body from the eagles to the dwarven camp.

"Lady Dis?" Oin cries in surprise as he sees the princess dragging Thorin's body to him.

"Save him. Save my brother!" Dis shouts.

"I'll try milady," Oin grinds out as he sees the face of the man who banished him and killed Bilbo.

Dis is slightly confused by Oin's reaction but allows him to take her brother nonetheless. "balin, Dwalin!" She calls.

"Lady Dis?" The brothers call as they emerge from a tent covered in bandages.

"Where are my sons?" Dis cries.

Balin and Dwalin share a look and Dis' heart clenches. Were they dead?

"Come. My lady," Balin says as he gestures to a tent.

Dis follows and stops as she sees her sons, pale as alabaster, laying in cots side by side. "Are they.....?" She asks.

"Dead? No. They are alive. But quite injured. I've done what i can but they will make it," A voice says and Dis comes face-to-face with a red haired elf woman.

"Thank you. I am in your debt," Dis says with a sigh of relief. "A mother's greatest fear is seeing her children dead,"

"A mother's love is her greatest strength, for both her and her children." The elf says.

"Aye," Dis says as she notices the way the elf brushes away Kili's hair. it's tender, loving. "What is your name?"

"Tauriel Milady," Tauriel says politely.

"None of that 'milady' nonsense. My name is Dis." Dis says with a small snort. She may dislike elves but this one seemed young. New. Not as obsessed with immortality like her older brethren.

"As you wish. Though i must implore you to take them back with you to Ered Luin. They will not survive the winter in the wilderness," Tauriel says.

"Wilderness? Why would we not take them to Erebor?" Dis asks, confused.

Tauriel's eyes widen as she realizes that she must not know of the banishment and gold madness. "It is not my place to say. You should ask Master Balin," Tauriel says quietly.

Dis is instantly on guard with that response. What had happened? "Thank you," She says genuinely. "You will be compensated,"

Tauriel smiles. "All i desire is to see them live," She says as Dis leaves.

"Balin." Dis says simply as she addresses the brothers outside the tent. "What has happened? Tauriel says that i should take the boys back to Ered Luin. Why not Erebor?"

Balin doesn't answer for a while. "You see milady, the boys and the rest of the company. Were banished...." Balin says quietly.

"What?" Dis shouts in shock. "Who dares do that?"

"Thorin. He fell into gold sickness he became cruel and uncaring. We all did. All except one. Our hobbit. He did everything in his power to prevent war, in the end it wasn't enough. He was banished as well and he's no longer with us." Dwalin says solemnly.

"My brother is a fool. He should have known this would happen. I should break every bone for what he did. Where's this Hobbit? I must ask for his forgiveness ," Dis says angrily.

"Far beyond our reach. Now and for all of time," Balin says sadly.

"What does that mean?" Dis asks, confused at the riddle.

"He's dead. We killed him. With our own hands," Dwalin says to Dis' horror.

"What?" Dis whispers.

"In our thralls of gold Bilbo traded the Arkenstone to the elves to prevent a war. When he returned he admitted his betrayal. Thorin got terribly angry and threw him off the gate. Then Gandalf.........cursed us." Balin says, looking down.

"A curse?" Dis asks.

"Yes. He said since we chose gold over our comrade....no, our brother....... he said that our gold would only bring misfortune. our city would only bring darkness. and thorin will never be happy," Dwalin says.

"Is there no way to undo it?" Dis asks in despair. Their homeland was now cursed forever?

"There is a way. but for it to break, the ruler of Erebor must be free of Dragon Sickness. That's why we sent for you. You are our only hope for Thorin," Balin finishes.

Dis grits her teeth. "Oh. I'll save him. Then I'll strangle him for putting us in this mess. As princess of Erebor, daughter of Thrain, I revoke the banishment of the company of Thorin Oakenshield," She snarls before prowling off to find her brother.

"Kili!" A voice shouts and Dis whirls around to find the owner of the shout.

"Tauriel!" Dis shouts as she barges into her son's tent and sees Kili convulsing. "What's happening?"

"I do-don't know!" Tauriel stutters. " i can't stop it. His infection must be spreading,"

_Fear not. They shall live_

Dis and Tauriel freeze at the voice. Two beautiful butterflies made of light flutter into the room and land of the princes' forehead. They shine for a moment before vanishing. Kili stops convulsing and his skin returns to it's usual rosy color. Both the brothers look healthy again.

"What was that?" Tauriel wonders.

_The last wish of the fallen_

Dis hears Oin shout and she runs to the tent with her Brother and sees many other butterflies fluttering over the camp and into tents.

"Dis!" Oin shouts as she enters his tent. "Thorin. He's healed! It's a miracle,"

"He won't be for long. He'll rue the day I came for him," Dis says harshly.

"Trust me. You aren't the only one," Oin says gently.

"He'll need you when he wakes. By the way, I've revoked your banishment, tell the others," Dis says as she takes a seat by her Brother's head.

"Thank you. Milady," Oin says with a bow and he leaves.

"Oh Thorin. Why couldn't you have been happy in the Blue Mountains with us?" Dis says gently as she brushes her brother's hair.

\---------------------------------------------------

Thorin strode over piles and piles of gold and his heart was content. This was how everything should have been. He smiled and ran his fingers over the coins beneath his feet. He was happy now. No longer would he worry about his heritage or his happiness. He would stay......forever.

"You foolish dwarf," A voice hisses.

"Who's there?" Thorin shouts as he whirls around. "You cannot have my gold.

"I desire not your gold. I only wish to see how far you have fallen," The voice says as Gandalf appears before him.

"Why are you here? You are not welcome," Thorin growls as he draws a gold sword from the hoard.

"Perhaps but you proved me wrong. Back in Imladris. I fought for you. But you disappointed me. _What you have concealed you shall become_ ," Gandalf says as his form twists and darkens and in his place Smaug stands.

"Die," Smaug hisses before blasting a cannon of fire at Thorin.

"No," Thorin says as everything goes black.

\-------------------------------------

"No," Thorin shouts as he sits up with a start. His mind was clearer than it had been in a while but gold still consumed his thoughts.

"Hello Brother," a voice says and Thorin turns to see his sister.

"Dis?" Thorin asks. "You are here? You can share in my hoard and the Arkenstone!"

"Yes. It's me, and I'm sorry," She says as she smashes her fist into Thorin's cheek.

Thorin instantly slumps down and a red mark starts to form on his cheek.

"You will pay for your sins Brother. You banished my sons all for the sake of a few trinkets," Dis whispers as she stands to find Oin.

\------------------------------------------

(Bilbo POV)

"Master Baggins?" A voice whispers.

I shake away the blackness of sleep. Sleep was strange now. It was swirling memories and strange visions.

"Yess. Sorry," I say as i struggle to see the figure standing before. Eventually my eyes adjust to the dark and i see Legolas. "Master Legolas,"

"It is time to depart Master Baggins. After a strange event yesterday everyone who was injured was healed. Including the princes and the King under the mountain. If you remain any longer they will find you. My father and Master Bard have requested to talk to you before you leave. We should reach Imladris in approximately two weeks time." Legolas says quietly.

"Ah ok. I'll just gather my stuff," I say as i grab my pack from the faerie queen and pause. All my stuff is still in the mountain but it's not like i can get it. The dwarves probably burned it anyway. "Lead the way Master Legolas."

Legolas smiles and leads me very quietly through the camp, keeping me guarded from the prying eyes of men and elves.

"Welcome Master Baggins," Bard greets warmly when we enter the main tent, Thranduil declines his head in a bow.

"Thank you King Bard," I say and Bard flinches slightly at the title but still keeps composed.

"My son will escort you to Imladris. You will be under the protection of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. You shall no longer have to fear the dwarves. You shall be a world away from them and i doubt they will search for you in Elven lands." Thranduil says as he rummages in his pocket and pulls out a simple silver band. "This is for you. I name you, Bilbo Baggins dragon riddler, elf friend. Where ever you go you shall always have sanctuary with elves," He says as he hands me the ring.

"Thank you Elvenking. You are most generous," I say thankfully. I look at the band and see a pair of antlers and an engraving of a star on it.

"This is a gift from my family," Bard says with a smile as he hands me a long knitted scarf. "To get you through the winter. Courtesy of Sigrid and Tilda,"

"Thank you. You are both most generous," I say as i hold the gifts close to my chest, I did not know what i did to deserve such kindness.

"We owe you much more. You have restored peace after centuries of conflict, defeated a dragon and repairing the damage it cause to our kingdoms." Bard says kindly.

"I wish you all the best," I say as the kings bid us farewell.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asks as we mount our horse and pony.

"Yes. Lead on," I say as Legolas rides off into the dark morning.

\---------------------------------------------

"Was that wise Milady?" Oin asks as he tends to Thorin's cheek.

"His thoughts were nothing but gold lust. This is not my brother," Dis says coldly.

"You should not have hit him. We do not know how much he is healed especially after that strange event. Even the elves are unaware of it's significance," Oin says as he determines it is just a bruise.

"I will hit him. I will break every bone in his body until my brother returns to me." Dis says haughtily.

"It matters not. We are moving into the mountain. The others are arranging to move those injured. We will station Thorin and you in the royal wing and we can arrange for Dain's men to stay in the grand hall for now," Oin says.

"What happened on your journey? What happened to my brother? When did he become so cruel?" Dis asks as she prepares Thorin for transport.

"So much," Oin says as he begins a tale.

\--------------------------------------------

It had been a very trying day for the company. The sun was blazing and although the company had divulged as much of their clothing as possible, it brought them no comfort. Even Bilbo had removed almost all his clothing save for a thin tunic and trousers. Everyone was sweating and were generally miserable so after the company moaned and wheedled Thorin into taking a break he had decided they should make camp early since there was no point in continuing in the blistering heat. The company let out a huge sigh of relief and began to set up camp near a small river where they could wash and replenish their water supply. Bombur and Ori began preparations for a meal, while Dori and Gloin went fishing. Once Dori had left Nori had pulled out several bottles of strong mead that he had taken from the last village they had passed through. Bilbo clucked in disappointment but took an offered glass from the thief and sat with Bofur. Thorin was glaring at the whole company in irritation. They should have kept going and not relaxing like they were on vacation.

"Don't look so sour Thorin," Balin says to the frowning king.

"This isn't a vacation. We need to keep making progress." Thorin insists.

"Yes, Yes. But it will do you no good if we all pass out due to heat exhaustion. Plus, a day's rest may do us all some good." Balin says diplomatically.

Thorin grumbles some more and stalks off but not before grabbing a bottle of mead.

"What's Thorin angry about?" Bilbo whispers to Bofur.

"Probably nothing. He's like that sometimes. Don't take it personally. He's just high-strung because of this quest and all," Bofur says good-naturedly. "Though don't cross him when he's like this. You'll lose your head, or maybe a hand."

Bilbo looked shocked at this and turned his attention back to his drink.

"Lunch will be ready soon," Bombur says and their attention is occupied by the prospect of food.

Lunch passed and soon sunset was upon the company. They already had a fire roaring and after they had all bathed they began getting ready for sleeping. They were aall present with the exception off Thorin.

"Where's Thorin?" Bilbo asks.

"Has he not returned?" Dwalin asks gruffly.

"I have not seen him since lunch," Balin answers.

"We should search for him. There could be Orcs here," Bilbo says as he straps his sword to his belt.

"Aye. Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, remain here and guard camp. The rest of you search the nearby forest. He wouldn't have gone too far," Balin orders and the company searches in different directions.

Bilbo carefully strides through the underbrush to listen for any sounds of intruders or Thorin. Eventually he hears the sound of what sounded like moaning and vomiting.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asks as he carefully approaches the source of the sound. It's far enough from camp to not be seen but close enough to run back to.

Sure enough, Thorin Oakenshield is there, vomiting like there is no tomorrow. He reeks of alcohol and sadness.

"Thorin. Praise Yavanna. Where have you been? Everyone's worried," Bilbo cries with relief and his eyes are met with fury clouded eyes.

"Worthless Halfling. Trampling along in these woods like a drunk bird," Thorin slurs.

"Thorin. You're obviously drunk right now, come back to camp, you need to calm down. You'll feel better in the morning." Bilbo pushes on.

" I don't want to calm down!" Thorin shouts as he takes a swing at the hobbit. And since Bilbo was not expecting it he couldn't fully avoid it and it grazed his cheek. But because of the sheer strength of the dwarf Bilbo fell back.

"Thorin stop! You're hurting me," Bilbo gasp as he touched his smarting cheek.

"No. I won't. I like it," Thorin slurs as he relishes in the release he got from striking the hobbit. Thorin was so drunk he wasn't even aware it was the hobbit. He thought the figure before him was a figure of his imagination.

"Thorin. Stop. Please," Bilbo begs.

Thorin continued to pummel the poor hobbit. He kicked him in the ribs and stomach. Bilbo groaned and pleaded with the drunk king but when no answer came the hobbit accepted his fate and eventually resigned himself to the dark. When Thorin was finally sated he left the hobbit and returned to camp.

"Thorin! Yer back," Gloin exclaims.

"Yessh. I'm back. And i taught him a lesson for talking back to me," Thorin hiccuped before passing out.

"Taught who a lesson?" Ori asks as the others exchange a look. They all knew Thorin could get violent when drunk. Who had he hurt?

When the other returned they were surprised to see Thorin already asleep but when Ori told the others about the situation they a did a head and realized that bilbo was missing.

"Mahal. You don't think....." Dwalin gasps.

"Everyone fan out. Find Bilbo!" Balin barks.

Everyone leaves and sprints into the dark, the fear of what would could have happened to the burglar still fresh. They searched and searched, leaving no stone unturned. Eventually it was Bifur who found Bilbo. Curled at the base of a tall tree covered in his own blood.

 _"Bilbo!"_ Bifur shouts.

Bilbo stirs slightly in his unconscious state. He moans and flinches slightly when Bifur touches him.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Bifur asks gently.

"No please. Stop. I'll be good. I'll listen. Please. Stop hitting me," Bilbo whispers.

 _"No Bilbo. No one will hurt you. Thorin is gone,"_ Bifur coos as he strokes Bilbo's blood stained hair.

Bifur gently picks Bilbo up and tries to avoid jostling Bilbo as gets back to camp and bellows for the rest of the company to come.

"Bifur! Did you find him?" Balin asks.

Bifur's answer is to turn and show the rest of the company the body.

"No," Bofur gasps. "Is he........dead?"

"No. He's still breathing," Oin says as he analyzes Bilbo. "Cracked rib. several cuts, shallow. Bruises. Maybe a concussion. He should be fine in a few days,"

"How did this happen?" Kili asks.

"Uncle reeks of alcohol and look at the bruise. It's shaped like Uncle's ring," Fili says as he points to a square shaped bruise on Bilbo's cheek.

"What now?" Dwalin asks.

"We protect Bilbo. He's one of us and he doesn't deserve this. If Thorin lays a hand on him we will not allow him to do this again," Fili says coldly.

"Agreed. Though we need to address this situation in the morning. We need to see how much he remembers in the morning," Oin says as he gently wraps Bilbo's chest.

"How will we explain this to Thorin?" Kili asks.

"Maybe he won't remember and we can lie?" Ori suggests.

"That would be wise," Dori adds.

"Then we are in agreement?" Balin asks and the rest of them nod. "Good. Everyone get some rest."

"We should never have stopped," Dwalin whispers to his brother.

"Agreed," Balin says.

\--------------------------------------

Dis was in shock! She had never heard of her brother getting violent with someone who wasn't the enemy.

"What happened after?" Dis asks.

"Thorin remembers nothing. Bilbo forgave him, like the kind soul he was, blamed it on the alcohol." Oin says sadly.

"My brother is not the one i remember. This journey twisted him," Dis says. "His braids should have been cut for such a crime,"

"He's paid with his braids. But that's another story. A darker one. We almost lost Bilbo," Oin says darkly as he looks down.

"Well, I'll need to know at some point. But for now we must rebuild." Dis says as she sets Thorin down in a relatively intact room.

"Aye. Balin is setting up some negotiations with Dain and Bard," Oin says as he applies some ointment to Thorin's cheek.

"I'll oversee the negotiations," Dis says as he turns to leave. "Tell me when he wakes. I wish to have words with him,"

"As you wish," Oin says as Dis departs.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Are you faring well Master Baggins?" Legolas asks as they reach the borders of Mirkwood.

"I'm well. Just relieved to be farther away from the mountain." Bilbo says as he feels some fear and apprehension drain away. It feels good to be under the sun and sky than under a cage of stone.

"Then you will be pleased to know that we shall gather some supplies from here and we shall pass on to the elven city of Lothlorien. The lady Galadriel is not there but she awaits us in Rivendell. Elvish horses can travel much faster than mortal horses, so we will arrive much faster than when your company traveled." Legolas says as he watches the stress drain from the hobbit. He was still shocked at Bilbo's transformation. He resembled an elf more than ever. He has grown a few inches taller, he was about the height of a dwarf. His hair and skin was fair and glowing like a high elf. He had an air of magic that surrounded him like the immortals.

Bilbo gasps. "I've dreamed of visiting Lothlorien! My mother told me stories of the legends of the golden wood. She had never been but she had said the beauty was unrivaled," Bilbo says in reverence.

"It is also my first time so we can both enjoy it's splendor for the first time," Legolas says with a small smile.

"That sounds most enjoyable," Bilbo says with a smile.

They ride into the dark forest without any trouble until about halfway to the kingdom. They run into about a dozen spiders.

"Oh Varda!" Legolas says as he pulls his bow and nocks an arrow.

"We can't take all of them!" Bilbo cries as he pulls his silver blade.

"These dark creatures must be defeated!" Legolas shouts as he slays a spider with his arrows.

"But there are too many?!" Bilbo shouts as he dodges a spider's bite. He hits a tree and seed come falling from above. "Seeds?"

Bilbo's eyes widen as a plan comes to mind. Seeds meant trees. Trees meant life. He closes his eyes and focuses on his magic.

Legolas watches in awe as Bilbo becomes surrounded in gold light. His eyes open and they glow with a golden luminescence. The seeds that litter the forest floor burst with new growth. Tree shoots spear through the spiders and lift them to the sky, their black blood trickling down the trunks of the now mature trees.

"Bilbo?" Legolas inquires as he approaches the hobbit.

The gold light fades and Bilbo's eyes return to green again. "Yes Legolas?"

"How did you do that? That magic?" Legolas asks in shock.

"It's a long story," Bilbo says he mounts his steed. "Long ago my grandfather Gerontius Took married a fairy....."

\----------------------------------------------

Back in Erebor Dis kept vigilant watch over her brother, not in concern but in ever increasing anger. She was so furious that when he stirred she grabbed his collar and shook him.

"You fat-headed pig, you greedy rat-faced tree-shagger!!! Look what you've done! You've banished my sons who i left in your care. You've banished your company, who were nothing but loyal. You've killed your friend and the only reason the elves and men haven't slain you where you lay is because of that Hobbit's memory! You traded your family for some glittering rocks and gold trinkets! What do you have to say? O shadow of my once brother?" Dis roars.

Thorin opens his eyes and they still have a gold mist over them. Her words reach him but he does not understand. Dis sees this and instead smashes his face into the marble pillar in the center of the room.

"Say something! Explain yourself!" Dis screams as she throws Thorin on the floor.

"Dis? I....." Thorin starts as the mist begins to clear.

"SHUT UP," Dis shrieks as she mashes her gauntlet into Thorin's chin. Crimson blood floats in ribbons around Thorin's face.

It was the sight of crimson blood that pierced Thorin's Dragon-sickness and the sensation of Dis kicking his stomach with no mercy.

"Why is she calling me names? Where are Fili and Kili? The other? Bilbo?" Thorin wonders as the fog clears like mist in the sun.

It was then that the last few weeks came crashing back down on him. The mistreatment of his company at his hand, he treated them like servants, with only suspicion and disdain. He was so blinded by the Arkenstone that he risked Bilbo and the others health. He was angry that Bilbo had taken the Arkenstone but he understood why. The elves and men deserved what they were promised.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispers as he winces in horror. He remembers the terrified look in Bilbo's eyes as he plummeted from the parapets. The screaming of the others at his actions. Gandalf's anger and his curse on them. He remembered the battle and Azog's blade piercing his stomach.

"You vile worm!" Dis hisses as she raises her boot to stomp on Thorin's head.

"Dis. Stop," Thorin groans as he catches his sister's boot.

"Thorin," Dis says plainly as a trembling Thorin holds her foot.

"Dis. What have i done?" Thorin asks as his voice breaks. Tears start to well in his eyes as his heart twists.

"Oh Thorin," Dis whispers kindly as she pulls back and kneels beside her brother. She feels the stone beneath them pulse with energy. The room seems brighter somehow. Less gloomy.

"What have i done? I shouldn't be alive. Not after what i did. I mistreated all of them. I killed Bilbo over a stupid stone Dis. I valued that stone over him. He sacrificed so much for us and now he lies beneath the river, rotting like an orc. I treated Balin and Dwalin like lowly servants. I accused them of treachery when the real traitor was me. I don't deserve to be their king. I'm the lowest of the low," Thorin gasp in horror as his tears come raining down.

Dis simply cradle her brother as he sobs and weeps. As much as she was angry at Thorin, the sickness broke and he was obviously remorseful about the whole thing. She knew the others would forgive him. Right?

"it's okay brother. We will fix this. Somehow," Dis lies and she hopes her brother can believe it.


	4. Peace and Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is out of Erebor but out of the frying pan and into the fire. Dain isn't an asshole. Thorin actually learns shit, Thranduil and Bard are asses to Thorin. Yay
> 
> also the song bilbo sings is the poem 'Errantry' by J.R.R Tolkien

"So Morgana sent me just before the orc army arrived." Bilbo finish explaining as he shifts his stiff legs in the saddle.

"So you met the queen of the fae, the Vala of your race, cheated death and you gained the gifts of the children of Illuvatar? In two days?" Legolas asks in complete and utter amazement. All these gifts for a mortal. It was almost unheard of. But then again, he had the immortal blood in him. He was similar to a half-elf in a way.

"In a nutshell, yes," Bilbo says sheepishly.

"You are a strange creature Bilbo Baggins," Legolas says as he shakes his head. "Even more than when we found out you were sneaking around Mirkwood for almost a month."

"That wasn't exactly by choice Master Legolas," Bilbo says with a pout. He disliked remembering Mirkwood.

Legolas laughed when he saw the hobbit's face. "Forgive me. I had forgotten it wasn't the most pleasant time for you. You are quite skilled though, to sneak about in a elven kingdom,"

"The gift of Yavanna. We hobbits are light on our feet and can be subtle when need be," Bilbo lies. He doesn't want to tell everyone about his magic ring just yet, he felt something bad would happen if he did.

"Subtle is an understatement," Legolas laughs.

"I suppose it is. But what happened in the last year, as bad as some of it was, i wouldn't trade it in for anything." Bilbo muses as he thinks of all the little moments he shared with the company. They weren't all bad. The best moments were probably in Rivendell.

"Really? Even with everything that happened in the last few days?" Legolas inquires as he cocks his head to the side.

Bilbo ponders this as he remembers Rivendell.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kili!! Run!" Thorin shouts at Kili as they all hide behind the boulder Gandalf was gesturing to.

"Dori. Nori. Ori. Oin. Gloin. Bifur. Bofur. Bombur. Fili. Bilbo. Dwalin. Balin. Thorin. and Kili," Gandalf counts as Kili slides down into the hole behind the boulder.

"What's going to happen?" Ori asks shakily.

Before Gandalf can answer a clear horn blows over the plain. It's note echoing in the small cave.

"What was that?" Dwalin asks as an orc falls down the incline.

"Orc!" Thorin shouts as he pulls his sword out and everyone draws their weapons.

"He's dead," Gandalf says as he pushes the Orc over with his staff and sees an arrow poking out of his forehead.

"Now what? We're cornered," Bilbo asks.

"There's a path back here. Do we follow?" Dwalin shouts from the back of the cave and they all notice a small opening in the back of the cave that has sunlight streaming through the top.

"Yes," Ori, Bilbo and Kili say in unison.

"Go," Gandalf orders as he pushes everyone towards the path.

The company pushes through the narrow path away from the blowing horn and sound of orcs.

"It's opening up," Dwalin says as they path opens to a mountain path covered in greenery.

"Where are we Gandalf?" Dori asks.

"Right where we need to be." Gandalf says as he takes the lead and crests the hill.

"What does that even mean?!" Bofur asks Bilbo.

"I have no idea. He is the disturber of the peace after all," Bilbo says as he butterfly lands in his hair. Its viridian wings winking in the sunlight like a gemstone. They crest the hill and see a magnificent city in the valley.

"Welcome to the last homely house east of the sea. Known in the elven language as Imladris. Known in the common tongue as-" Gandalf says as he gestures to the valley,.

"Rivendell," Bilbo says in awe. This is the place his mother had spoken of. The house of the legendary elf lord Elrond, son of Earendil. This was like a dream come true!

"You know this place?" Bofur asks curiously.

"My mother came here. In her adventuring days," Bilbo says as he looks hungrily at the city. He could feel the connection with his mother.

"You tricked us! You delivered us to our enemies. They will try to stop us!" Thorin roars at Gandalf.

"You have no enemies here Thorin, only those you imagine," Gandalf says cheekily as he continues walking.

"Do you all have some quarrel with the elves?" Bilbo whispers to Balin.

"Of a sort. When Erebor fell our treaty with elves was strained at best, when the elvenking came and saw the dragon he decided to not risk the lives of his army and turned his back on us. Thorin has never forgiven them. And in general, elves are ninnies. They are delicate and pompous. And traitorous, they will betray you if need be. Never trust an elf," Balin advises.

Bilbo understood the sentiment of the dwarves but he couldn't help but marvel over the fair folk! They were immortal, intelligent, beautiful beings! Surely they couldn't be evil. They crossed over the elven ramparts which were delicate and curvy. Bilbo stumbles slightly as he tries to avoid falling but Thorin grabs his arm and holds him steady as they cross.

They continued their trek down the mountain, while all the dwarves were glaring at the exquisite architecture like it insulted their forefathers Bilbo was gawking at it like a child at the fair.

"Look Gandalf it's statue of King Elros," Bilbo squeals.

"My. Your mother did educate you. Good thing too," Gandalf says with a smile.

"Mithrandir," A voice calls and the company observes a graceful male elf with brown hair decent from a building, flanked by guards.

"Lindir," Gandalf calls as he walks up and embraces the elf and begins to talk in rapid-fire sindarin.

"What are they saying?" Thorin whispers to Balin in Khudzul.

"They are most likely offering insult," Balin replies.

"Where is the lord Elrond?" Gandalf ask in westron.

"The lord Elrond isn't here at the moment," Lindir says.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asks.

Lindir answers by gesturing behind Gandalf as a hunting party comes across the bridges on horseback.

"I see," Gandalf says with a small smile as he turns.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouts as the dwarves form a tight circle. Bofur grabs Bilbo and pulls him into the middle of their small group. The held their weapons high as the elves rode around the in a tight circle.

"Mithrandir," An elf said as he dismounted and walked up to Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond. Good to see you," Gandalf says with a smile.

"Likewise. Though judging from your condition i assume this is not a social call," Elrond teases.

"Unfortunately we were attacked by orcs," Gandalf says.

"Yes. They are growing bolder. Traveling this far. Something is amiss." Elrond says as he turns his attention to the company of dwarves.

"Thorin, son of Thrain. Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond says cordially. "My name is Lord Elrond. I knew your grandfather many years ago,"

"He never spoke of you," Thorin says blandly.

"And here is our fearless leader expressing great diplomacy," Bilbo mumbles and although the dwarves do not hear him, the elves do and chuckle at the comment. Bilbo turns to their laughter as if he missed a joke.

Elrond simply took the response and smiled. He then turns to Gandalf and said something in Sindarin.

"Do you offer insult?" Gloin snarls.

"No. He offers food," Gandalf says in exasperation.

"Oh. Lead the way then," Gloin says as the group disbands.

"My my, a child of the west. What are you doing so far from home Master Hobbit," Lord Elrond inquires when his eyes land on Bilbo.

"I joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield. My name is Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo replies politely and notices that Elrond's eyebrows raise when he hears the name.

"Well then Master Baggins. Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond says kindly with a grand gesture as two elves grab his hands and tug him along while asking him questions in their musical voice, laughing all the way.

"Watch the Burglar. Something is off," Thorin whispers to Dwalin as he glares at the elves escorting Bilbo. He found it strange that the elves treated the hobbit differently.

The rest of the company follows slowly after the elves. Bilbo was farther ahead of them, basically being carried by two elf-maids. They had taken him to another room while the others were escorted to a dining room.

"Where's Bilbo?" Fili asks Lord Elrond.

"Don't worry. He's been offered a bath and new clothing before hand. Hobbits value cleanliness and manners above all else. A hobbit would never join a meal in his current state," Elrond says gently.

"You seem to know much about hobbits," Balin says diplomatically.

"We have had some children of west come to our valley in search of knowledge or healing. They are very interesting beings," Elrond says back.

Before Thorin can interject the doors open and a smiling Bilbo enters, flanked by two maidens. He looks content now that he is clean. He is garbed in a tunic and trousers of the purest white.

"well it looks like out burglar has been quite taken by the elves." Ori says to Bofur as Bilbo sits next to Balin.

"Apologies if i made you wait overmuch," Bilbo apologize.

"Not at all Master Baggins, we just arrived," Elrond says with a smile and he claps his hands. Other elves instantly swarm the table with dishes laden high with bread, fruits, greens and all the treasures of the forest.

The dwarves were less than ecstatic at the fare but Bilbo had no such qualms as enjoyed mushroom stew with many vegetables. Bilbo was glad to finally have decent food after the weeks of travel. He paid no attention to the conversation at the table until he heard sindarin.

 _"My lord, these dwarves are drinking us dry. They are greedy creatures,"_ an elf remarks.

 _"They are guests. Don't be rude,"_ Elrond chides.

_"It's quite rude to speak in front of your guests when you are aware they cannot understand you. Honestly, my mother said elves were more polite,"_ Bilbo says irritably in perfect, if accented, Sindarin. 

Instantly, as if by magic, every pair of eyes in the room were on Bilbo. Bilbo cowered under the combined gazes.

 _"You speak Sindarin? That's quite a rarity. I didn't know hobbits could speak Sindarin. Can you speak Quenya?"_ Elrond asks in shock.

 _"No. Hobbits cannot speak it. I learned from my mother and her books. Her name was Belladonna Took. And also no, High elvish is far too complex for me. Maybe if i practiced for a few years,"_ Bilbo squeaks as he lowers his gaze .

"Well that is quite the coincidence. You are the son of Belladonna Took. Your mother was quite the character. Always cheerful, ready to learn. She came to my halls many years ago. I was quite busy at the time but when i did speak with her it was always a pleasure. It is fitting you have come. I heard she had passed some years ago, she will be missed," Elrond says solemnly.

"Yes that sounds like her. She always told me stories of this place. I must say the stories don't do it justice." Bilbo says with a laugh.

"It pleases me that you think so. You said you read our books. Do you know any off our poetry and songs?" Elrond asks.

"Some. I translated some into westron for the library in hobbiton. The most famous was 'The voyage of Earendil, the evening star'," Bilbo says and regrets it as a pained look crosses Elrond's face. Bilbo had forgotten Earendil was Elrond's father and that he was forever lost to him. _"I'm sorry. That was impolite of me to bring that up."_

 _"It's alright. I've always accepted my father's fate. Although I've never heard the poetry written about him when i was younger. Can you recite some for me?"_ Elrond implores quietly.

 _"Of course. Though you must excuse me if my Sindarin is a bit rusty,"_ Bilbo says. 

"Thank You," Elrond says with a smile. The harp and flute players fall silent as Bilbo stands.

Bilbo smiles and begins to sing.

  
_"There was a merry passenger_  
_a messenger, a mariner_ :  
_he built a gilded gondola_  
_to wander in, and had in her_  
_a load of yellow oranges_  
_and porridge for his provender;_  
_he perfumed her with marjoram_  
_and cardamom and lavender._  
_He called the winds of argosies_  
_with cargoes in to carry him_  
_across the rivers seventeen_  
_that lay between to tarry him..........._ " Bilbo sings in voice that sounds like the song of a mockingbird.

Bilbo's song casts a spell over the company and accompanying elves. Even Thorin and Dwalin relax and look on in wonder at the singing hobbit. As the the song continues the musicians accompany Bilbo's voice with the flute and harp, the harmony becomes almost unearthly. Elrond's eyes begin to swell with tears as the story continues.

 _"Then, coming home with honeycomb_  
_and money none, to memory_  
_his message came and errand too!_  
_In derring-do and glamoury_  
_he had forgot them, journeying,_  
_and tourneying, a wanderer._  
_So now he must depart again_  
_and start again his gondola,_  
_for ever still a messenger,_  
_a passenger, a tarrier,_  
_a-roving as a feather does,_  
_a weather-driven mariner."_ Bilbo croons as the song finishes. He looks up nervously and once again finds everyone's gaze trained on him. He quickly sits down and looks stubbornly at his plate.

"Well Master Thorin, it appears your company has many surprises," Gandalf says happily.

"Yes. It appears so," Thorin says with glare at Bilbo. He not only resembles an elf but can also speak like one! He would have to keep an eye on the halfling.

"Many Thanks Master Baggins, for indulging me," Elrond says once he regains his composure.

"It was no trouble," Bilbo mumbles as he bites into an apple to avoid anyone's gaze.

"What brings you all to our valley?" Elrond asks as he turns his attention to his meal as well.

"We are traveling to the Iron Hills from the Blue Mountains," Thorin grinds out stiffly.

"You travel with a most interesting group Master Oakenshield," Elrond says as he gives the group a once over.

"We are all visiting family," Bofur says quickly.

"In any case i hope you enjoy your stay. Rooms have been prepared for you," Elrond says with a small smile.

Thank you for your hospitality. Though may Thorin and I take a moment of your time after dinner?" Gandalf asks as Thorin glares at him.

Elrond nods and the musicians continue playing their tune. Though now the elves showed even more interest in the hobbit and less so on the dwarves.

The younger dwarves laughed at the constant questions the elves asked their hobbit and Bilbo was more than happy to answer. The older dwarves only looked at them with disdain.

Eventually night fell upon the group. "I must take my leave Master Baggins," Elrond says as he stands with Gandalf and Thorin. "It has been a pleasure and i hope to see you again before you depart,"

"Likewise," Bilbo says with a bow as the wizard, elf and dwarf depart.

Once their host had left the remaining dwarves began an onslaught of teasing upon the gentlehobbit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yes. I am sure. This adventure, in it's entirety, i would never let it go," I say to Legolas.

"The light within you is wasted on your mortality. No offense meant," Legolas says through gritted teeth. "You came back to save those who had forsaken you. You could have left them to be destroyed. You always see the good in others even when you should not,"

"None taken," I say with a laugh. "I did what i did because i love them. I've never really had a family after my parents died when i was a fauntling. I've always been on my own. There were times when the company chose me instead of Gandalf forcing me on them, that made it real. Even if they hate me for all time, i will always love them," 

"Then why did you leave?" Legolas asks.

"Because, I am afraid. They hurt me but at the same time, i betrayed their trust, i cannot expect them to reject my banishment. I put myself in this situation," I say darkly.

"You did this for the sake of everyone. You did it to stop a war. You are more important than that stone!" Legolas declares.

"I am nothing but a simple hobbit, I am no dwarf, I am no more than a stranger to them. They owe me nothing," I spit out.

"Then why did you help them?" Legolas inquires.

"I lived a life of solitude in an empty home. Then came thirteen wayward dwarves who had no home, no memory of a home. It stirred something in me i had no idea resided there. What sort of life did they live? One without a home. It could surely be one of only misery. Then came the song, it was almost magic, it conjured images of a grand mountain home. I swore, that even should i not return, i would give them someplace to call home. For my mother said that the greatest gift one could give to someone in need was their heart. This gift i gave, willingly, was my heart. I gave all that i have away. And as much as it hurt, I'm okay with that," I say peacefully.

"But what life is one without a heart?" Legolas retorts.

"It is no life. None at all. We hobbits are unique. If we give, with all our hearts, all that we have then we can live no longer. We fade into nothingness. Forgotten. Unless the love of others call us back. Be it friendship, family, romance, even an animal's blind devotion. As long as we have a tether, we endure and eventually our heart returns to us and we are reborn once more. But for now i exist, because of the kindness and camaraderie of you, your father, Bard, even Lord Elrond. Maybe one day i gain what i have lost, but until then I am but a hollow shell of the hobbit you met before the battle." I explain as i shift in the saddle, my legs had gone numb once more. "And i can never return to the Shire. My scars and new appearance will have me forever shunned. I've already made it so my cousin, Drogo, and his wife inherited my estate and the Baggin's fortune. It matters naught, i can never be happy with that sedentary life any longer anyway. When we passed through Imladris the first time, Lord Elrond offered for me to stay for as long as i wish. I may accept that offer. I could be happy there, safe and far from this cursed mountain,"

"I suppose. You could heal in safety and comfort but one day you will have to face your past. I've ran from my past and it still haunts me. Even if it cannot be resolved, you cannot run. I don't want you to suffer," Legolas says sagely as he rides next to me.

"I'm a coward Legolas. When things go wrong, I run. But i promise that if my past comes back for me. I will not run, but i won't seek it out either," I bargain.

Legolas simply nods and we ride in silence to the gates of Mirkwood .

"Prince Legolas!" Voices cried as the great gates creaked open.

"Come. I shall show you how elves welcome a guest," Legolas says as we dismount.

I smile and swing of my pony and i wiggle my toes in the soft grass. It was a welcome change from hard stone and red blood. I walk after Legolas and notice the woodland elves giving us strange looks.

"Why are they staring?" I ask Legolas.

He turns and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. "They are not used to children of the west being in our halls. They are even more surprised that my father bestowed upon you the honor of elf friend. It has been centuries since an elf friend was named. I'll send for a room to be prepared for you. We will depart after breakfast tomorrow. You can use this time to freshen up and maybe get some spare clothing. I'll send a tailor to take your measurements. I'll prepare rations, medicine, and other necessities for the trip. I can give you a tour in an hour if you want. So you don't get lost," He says with a smile as he nods to a nearby elf.

"That is most kind. Thank you," I say as another elf greets us.

"Greetings my prince. Greetings Master Hobbit. My name is Silevon. How may i be of service?" Silevon asks with a bow.

"Please escort Master Baggins to the guest rooms and provide him with the necessities for comfort. Then give him some food and return him here in an hour," Legolas orders.

"As you wish my prince," Silevon says as Legolas smiles and takes his leave.

"This way please master Baggins," Silevon says stiffly.

I follow the stoic elf through the winding wooden halls until he gestures to a tall door. "This will be your room Master Baggins. Inside you will find a personal washroom and bed. There are some clothes that we have prepared for you, we apologize for the short notice. The tailor will arrive after you bathe. I will be outside if you require anything else," Silevon says.

"Thank you Master Silevon," I say as i enter the room. The room is well furnishes and comfortable. A large bed covered in silk sheets sits against the wall while a desk is on the other side. A door to what i assume is the washroom is on the other side. I place my meager belongings on the floor and enter the washroom. Inside is a large marble tub and a table with various bottles of bath salts and oils. I turn on the hot water and clouds of steam fill the room. I open a bottle of honeysuckle and rose salt and pour the crystals into the water and the water fizzes into an effervescent heaven. I slip off my clothing and slip into the tub. I sigh as the hot water envelops me, it washes away the pain of the bumps and bruises. I lightly touch the scars i accumulated from the adventure as well as the new scar on my lower leg from where Thorin broke my leg. 

"Thorin......" I whisper. I haven't thought about him since the battle. My mind instantly flinches at the thought of the dwarf king. My heart begins to race and my breathing become rough. My chest is being crushed by terror. My senses start to blacken and i try to get myself under control but my emotions drown my sense. I think i see huge hands reaching for my throat. "No. Get back. You can't be here," I groan as throw my hands out to stop the onslaught. I cover my eyes and pray to the green lady for this to end.

Eventually the drumming of my heart becomes silent and i open my eyes. I gasp at what lays before me. The surface of the water is covered in shards of ice. I must have lost control again.

"Get yourself together Bilbo," I say as i add more hot water and start to clean myself. I think about the first time i lost control.

\------------------------------------------

"Now Bilbo. Although you are quite adept at swordsmanship it is time you learned magic. The true heritage of the hobbits." Morgana says to me at breakfast.

"If you think I'm ready," I say as i finish my tea.

"I think you are. You have been here for some time and it should come to you sooner or later," Morgana says as she fishes in her gown and produces a small crystal. "This is an exercise we use on our children. Shape this into your favorite flower,"

"I don't now how," I say as i take the stone.

"Magic is about will. Will the stone to change shape and focus on the image of your favorite flower. We are not bound by logic, only our creativity and will." Morgana explains.

"So i have to will it to change?" I think i close my eyes. "Do i even have a favorite flower? Maybe at one time......."

My mind flashes back to Beorn's garden, it was filled with roses and lilies and all the bounties of summer. I remember being at peace there. I remember sitting with someone there. It was........Thorin.

"Aren't they beautiful Master Oakenshield?" I had asked.

"I suppose. Do Halflings covet flowers the way dwarrow covet gems?" He had answered.

My answer was my screams as i fell from the stone walls of the kingdom of a mad king.

"Bilbo!" A voice shouts and i feel a hand grab my wrist and another cover my eyes.

"Who?" I wonder as i hear the sound of glass hitting the floor. I reach up with my free hand and pull the hand back. It was Eliphas. "Eliphas?"

I look down and gasp. The floor is covered in crystal lilies and razor sharp crystal spikes. Morgana is looking at me in astonishment.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to......" I start before Morgana smiles.

"It's alright Bilbo. You didn't know. It was your first time," Morgana says as she pats my head. "Let's try something else,"

\-------------------------------------------

I finish washing and dress myself in the garments the elves gave to me. The tunic is almost dress length for me but the trousers fit well. I return to the hall and find another elf standing besides Silevon. She bows swiftly before quickly wrapping a string around my chest, legs, waist and arms. She stands and quickly departs.

"This way Master Baggins. We have prepared some food for you before you meet with Prince Legolas," Silevon says as he gestures for me to follow.

He leads me to a dining room off of the main hall, there is hot soup and bread waiting on table.

"Thank You," I say as i start to eat. It feels strange to be able to eat without having to worry about the company. I could actually enjoy the meal.

After i finish Silevon guides me back to the main hall where Legolas is waiting.

"Prince Legolas. Our guest. As you requested," Silevon says with bow.

"Thank you. Please ensure our supplies for tomorrow are prepared," Legolas say with a nod and silevon departs.

"He's such an uptight fellow," I say cheekily.

"I suppose he is but he is one of my father's most trusted advisors," Legolas says with a shrug. "Follow me, it is time for you to see the glory of the true Mirkwood,"

Legolas guided me through the winding, twisted halls and explained what their purposes were. As we walked past the lower levels i heard a whisper. It grew louder and louder until it seemed it was right next to me.

"Master Legolas, is someone here?" I ask.

"No," Legolas says stiffly and my interest is piqued at the sudden change. "Why do you ask?"

"I can her someone. A woman," I say slowly.

"There is no one here. Only the memory of the dead," Legolas says with an air of finality.

"Whose memory?" I inquire.

"My mother," Legolas says after some time. "She was lost to orcs and has no grave but my father built a monument to her here. But eventually he couldn't stand the sight of it and closed it off,"

"May i see?" I ask and the baggins in me shouts at the impoliteness of it. One should never pry into the affairs of others. But something about the voice wanted me to see this place.

Legolas hesitates. "I suppose.....but i request that you must never mention this place to a living or undead soul." He requests.

"I swear," I say solemnly as Legolas suddenly turns down a narrow, almost nonexistent, hall.

We stand at the gates of a great wooden door, bound in iron, and etched with arcane runes. The very air tingled with magic and it wasn't exactly pleasant magic.

"Beware Master Baggins. The enchantments here are ancient and were cast in anger. The magic here is very dangerous so please watch your step and stay close," Legolas says as he begins to chant under breath.

Eventually the doors creak open and musty air flows from the dark.

"Here," Legolas says as he hands me a torch from the wall. "Watch your step."

We advance into the dark until we exit into a small grove outside. Dead trees and flowers litter the ground, in the center is a dirty pool with a statue of an elven woman in the middle.

"That is my mother," Legolas says wistfully. "Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, the forest of green leaves."

 _"Please. Bring life. Bring joy. Bring it back to my home,"_ A voice whispers and the statue gleams in the sunlight.

This voice must belong to Legolas' mother. He didn't know if he could return the garden to life by himself. A few trees was on thing but a whole grove was quite another.

"Where ever you go, whenever you are in need, the earth shall always answer your call," Morgana's voice echoes. "The fae are everywhere. In every flower, rock or stream. Call on them and they shall answer."

Legolas went up to the pool and knelt at the edge, hands clasped as if in prayer..

"Please. I need your help. Help me return this place to life," I whisper in the wind.

"Well hello there little bunny mage. Fancy seeing you here," A voice says and i look up to see a small bird-like creature floating between my eyes. It looked like a small human girl but with wings and bird feet.

"Um hello, You are?" I ask.

"I'm an ariel. I'm a spirit of the air. I heard your call and I'll lend you a hand," She says cheerfully. "I'm always happy to help the queen's disciple. just tell me what to do."

"Can you help me restore this place to health?" I ask,

"Of course. I'll lend you my power. Use the wind to purify the darkness and the water to grow the seeds dormant within the earth," She says as she begins to fly in a circle over the pond, sparks flying from her wings.

"Blow, Blow the southern wind. Bring the birds and beasts and ripened fruit.....," I chant the purifying spell as i feel the wind begin to blow from the ariel's power.

"I'll help." A voice says as Another ariel pops up

"Yes. We'll give you power," Another says.

"Let your wings of wind sweep away the darkness," A third says.

More wind blows and i feel magic swell inside me. "Carry forth the seed of the earth to lands far away. Carry life where there is none," I chant.

I feel a strange sensation at my feet and i look down in amazement. Green grass and flowers are blooming at my feet and spreading over the barren earth like blood spilling on stone. The lifeless husks return to strong oaks and beeches. The walls are covered in jasmine and morning glories. Hyacinths and poppies dot the ground like sapphires and rubies. The dark water in the pool swirled and turned into a vibrant blue. The moss covered statue glowed like polished marble.

"Thank you," I say as i release the magic.

"The pleasure was ours. Call on us if you need us," The ariels say before flying away.

"Legolas," I say to the still kneeling elf. He seemed to have not noticed the change in scenery.

Legolas turned to me and his eyes widened in shock at the change. "How?"

"Your mother asked for joy and life to be returned. So i returned life to her garden," I explain.

"Thank you," Legolas gasps as tears begin to fall from his blue eyes.

I smile and wait until Legolas is done in his mother's garden, then we continue the tour. When we finish the sky has already begun to darken.

"I shall see you in the morning." Legolas pushes me to my room. "You need your rest for the remainder of our journey."

"Yes Master Legolas. Good Night," I say as i close the door and change into my nightclothes that have been laid out for me. I sigh as i climb under the silken sheets and try to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dis held her brother as he wept like a child. He was broken, but she was his sister, she would be his support. She was a princess after all.

"Come now Brother, that's enough. You're a king. You must face your company. You must face Dain and the elves and the men of Dale," Dis say gently.

"I can't. I don't know how. They all must hate me for what i have done." Thorin digs himself deeper into Dis' shoulder as he murmurs the words.

"You will face them as you always have. Like the King of Erebor. Whether in exile or crowned before the world," Dis says as she pushes him to his feet. "Now get dressed, no king can go before his people like you look now,"

Thorin stands numbly by himself as Dis leaves the room. He slowly walks to a mirror and isn't ready to see the creature in the reflection. Red, puffy eyes greet him with tangled hair, dark circles and blood stained clothes.

"Who am i?" Thorin asks the reflection and sighs at the lack of reply.

Thorin goes to the closet and picks out a tunic in Durin blue, embellished with sapphires and diamonds, embroidered with gold threads. He matches it with black wool breeches and matching black boots. He doesn't understand the need to dress the part anymore. All that his riches brought him was misfortune. He cleaned himself in a tub of cold water and redid his braids in his usual fashion. He garbed himself in the king's raiment and opened the door.

"That was fast," was all Dis said before the sibling walked down to the main hall where the company waited.

Thorin kept his gaze fixed on the floor as his sister led him to the main hall where his company waited.

"Face them brother," Dis says and Thorin slowly raises his chin to face the company.

Thorin sees the faces of his company filled with either disappointment or open disgust. Balin and Dwalin look at him like he was a dwarfling who did something stupid. Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin looked at him with open disgust and hate while Dori had the decency to avert his gaze. Fili and Kili were sitting in the corner and not making eye contact.

"I know what i have done was unforgivable." Thorin starts. "I treated you all deplorably and i made so many mistakes. I will not ask for your forgiveness because after what happened to Bil........ our Burglar. I have no right to ask for that, or your loyalty. I must face justice for what i have done. So i ask that you all pass judgement upon me. Take my braids, my crown, my head, it matters not. I wish to atone for my sins."

The company murmurs in disagreement while Dis simply observes. Nori, Dori, Bombur, Oin and Gloin wish to take some form of compensation from Thorin, a braid or two. Ori, Bofur and Bifur wished to show mercy to Thorin as it seemed that Thorin would suffer on his own as evidenced by his current state.

"We have to avenge Bilbo! Take his braid of a leader, he betrayed his subordinates. He killed Bilbo," Nori growls.

"Hasn't he suffered enough? Don't mistake me, I'm as angry as the rest of you, but Thorin looks as if he is suffering as it is. Not to mention Thorin was still cursed by Gandalf." Bofur argues.

"Enough! If we are doing this then we will do this the way Bilbo would have. We will forgive him, we will not punish him. " Kili interjects. "We will do this for him. Are we all in agreement?"

One by one they all raised their hands and it was done. Thorin Oakenshield would not be punished. He was once more saved by the mercy of Bilbo Baggins.

"Thorin," Balin says as he approaches the repentant dwarf king.

"What is your verdict?" Thorin murmurs.

"Mercy. You have been forgiven. In honor of Bilbo Baggins we forgive you." Balin says with finality of death.

"No. No. Please. I don't deserve this. Not again. Take something. Anything," Thorin pleads.

"Why? You suffer even now. We may be angry but we are not cruel." Balin says with a raised brow. He didn't understand why Thorin was hellbent on being punished.

"Because. What i lost was far greater than anything you could imagine. I must pay. I must atone," Thorin says.

"We will not punish you uncle," Fili says plainly. "You may atone by doing what Bilbo tried to do. Bring peace,"

"I will. I will honor Bilbo Baggins," Thorin swears.

"Good. Now we meet with Dain," Dis says as she grabs her brother and hauls him off to another room where the ruler of the Iron Hills waited. Di threw him on the floor unceremoniously and left.

"Cousin!" Dain bellowed as he embraced Thorin and pounded his back heartily. "Good to see you still breathing. You gave us quite the scare,"

"Yes. I apologize for that. How does your army fare?" Thorin asks cordially.

"They are well. We suffered some casualties but that's to be expected. Especially after that miracle after the battle." Dain says cheerfully.

"What miracle?" Thorin asked. He had not heard of this miracle.

"After the battle. There were swarms of butterflies made of light. They healed everyone who was on death's door. They tell me that was how you and your heirs survived." Dain explains.

"Oh. No one told me." Thorin says. "I had just awoken."

"Yes. But the main question i had for you is this: What is the plan now? The elves and men are poised for another attack." Dain says seriously.

"I will honor my promise. Wealth for men and the gems for the elves. An accord will be made." Thorin says solemnly.

"Why? You never would have even thought of making peace with them before?" Dain asks curiously.

"I am honoring a promise. To honor a member of the company i lost," Thorin says.

Dain does not answer. He sees all he needed to in Thorin's eyes. He had lost someone who meant a great deal to him and he was doing what he could to honor them. Instead he simply smirked.

"Well then do what you must. I'll leave some dwarves to help you rebuild. Though i must imagine you must see the kings of elves and men," Dain says as he ushers Thorin out the door and into Dis. "He must begin the peace treaties Lady Dis,"

"I completely agree Lord Dain," Dis says with a smirk.

"This is cruel," Thorin complains.

"It is. Because we know you won't do it otherwise. Though you will explain to me how much this Bilbo means to you. He was clearly very high in your opinion if the others forgave you strictly because he would." Dis demands.

"I will. After i make things right," Thorin sighs as they reach another room.

"Good Luck," Dis says as she shoves him into the room once more.

Thorin was not ready for the frosty gazes he received. Balin and Fili were already chatting with some elf dignitaries and some men from Laketown. When Thorin entered Bard and Thranduil looked at him with such force any other would have crumbled under the gaze.

"Hail King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain. What brings you to grace our lowly presence?" Bard drawls. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thorin swallows his rebelling pride. He deserved this. "Hail King Bard and Hail Elvenking. I was told we were to make peace treaties," He says.

"Oh. We were not aware you were participating. We have already drawn up the accords with you your heir and advisor," Thranduil says as he gestures to Fili and Balin.

"We just need your seal on the contract. To make it official," Balin supplies.

"Oh I see," Thorin says as he looks over the contract. He was impressed at how far they had gotten without him. He simply placed the seal on the parchment. He trusted Fili and Balin completely to do what was best.

"The treaty is complete," Fili says diplomatically.

The men and elves cheer at the announcement while Thranduil and Bard smile at their own people.

"Thank you for doing this," Thorin says humbly.

"We did not do it for you," Bard says icily.

"We did it for the Hobbit," Thranduil finishes as Bard gathers their entourage.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks.

"Your hobbit's, which you don't deserve to call yours, sacrifice brought peace and the promise of plenty. It gave us what was owed and if it wasn't for him asking us to show mercy you wouldn't be here. Because for what you did you deserve death," Thranduil says as he turns and leaves the room with a swirl of his robe, with Bard and the others scrambling after him.

"That went better than expected," Fili says to Balin.

"Aye," Balin says as the duo try to make their exit.

"Balin," Thorin call and he notices Fili visibly stiffen.

"Yes my king," Balin says as Fili continues to depart.

"Have you recovered Bil- The Burglar's body. I wish to pay respects and have it entombed in the royal tombs," Thorin says quietly.

"No. We haven't found him. He is in the river beneath the gate. His sword was taken by the elves to Rivendell to be honored by Lord Elrond. All his other belongings are in his room," Balin says.

"What about the shirt of Mithril i gave him?" Thorin asks in horror.

"What shirt?" Balin asks.

"Before the battle. I gave him a mail coat made of Mithril," Thorin asks.

"Mithril?" Balin gasps. Such a gift to be given! "No. It was not found. He must have been wearing it,"

Thorin does not reply. All he feels is the gaping maw of guilt forming in his gut. Everything about the hobbit had been taken. Even his sword had been taken.

"Thorin." Balin says for the first time since the incident. "I know that look. This isn't your burden alone. We all share it. We should have done more from him,"

"Is he really gone?" Thorin whispers in disbelief. Even now, their burglar was still watching over them.

"Yes. But he's in a better place. Better than in a cold mountain, starving." Balin says.

"I must go. When we have enough dwarves i want them to build a tomb for him. He will be hailed as the savior of Erebor." Thorin says as he practically runs from the room. Unfortunately for him, his sister waits like a vulture.

"Come. Tell me of this Hobbit." Dis says as they walk towards Bilbo's room.

"He was small but his heart was as big as the heavens. He valued life over death. Food and home over gold and jewels. He stood only about at my chest but at time he could tower over any dwarf. His eyes were like the blue sky and his hair like copper wire. He was always barefoot even in battle and they......" Thorin muses.

"Had hair tufts like on their head?" Dis finishes.

"Yes.....How did you know?" Thorin asks.

"A creature like what you described was there when you were on Ravenhill, he stopped you from bleeding out. But his hair was like the light of the sun and moon and his eyes were like the purest emerald. His skin glowed like diamonds but before i could ask his name he disappeared into thin air. Honestly he looked like a human child." Dis says.

"It cannot be him. He would never return to save me. He's dead. You must have imagined it," Thorin sulks as they reach the room.

Thorin pushes in and finds everything just as they left it.

"Bilbo. I'm so sorry," Thorin whispers as tears flow once more. He kneels before his bed where Bilbo's sparse belongings were scattered. "I swear. I'll be better. For you.


	5. The woods of gold and the split valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is still running and emotional turmoil. yay

"Master Bilbo. It is time to awaken," A voice says.

I wake to see Silevon standing in the doorway of my room. I look outside and the sun has not yet risen.

"Master Silevon." I greet. "Is Master Legolas waiting for me?"

"Not yet. He is still preparing for your journey. But it is almost time for breakfast. I have brought you the clothes the weavers have made for your journey. They were made to resist stain and tearing." Silevon says with a small smile as he places a bundle on my nightstand and closes the door.

I throw off the covers and quickly go and take a reasonably hot bath. It would be a while before i could enjoy that luxury again. I put on the gray tunic and breeches that were given to me and I'm astonished at how well they fit. It was as if they were made by hobbits! The fabric was well made and soft. Along with the clothes was a matching cloak with a clasp shaped like antlers. I quickly gather my meager belonging and open the door to find Silevon waiting.

"This way Master Bilbo," Silevon says with a bow and he leads me down a hall which eventually leads to a small dining hall.

"Bilbo!" Legolas calls with a big smile as he joins us.

I smile at the prince and Silevon gestures for us to sit as servants bring out trays of bread and fruits.

"We shall leave after our meal. Our horses and rations have been prepared. We should reach Lothlorien in about four days time. Lord Celeborn has been alerted of our arrival," Legolas says.

"I see. How much further until Rivendell?" I ask.

"About 9 days. The mountains are quite treacherous even for us elves. SO we must take the journey from the golden wood to Imladris on foot." Legolas says.

"So it's almost my journey but in reverse," I joke.

"I suppose it is except much faster," Legolas says with smile as we finish our meal.

After the meal is cleaned up Legolas takes me back to the gates of Mirkwood. A noble horse and pony wait for us.

"May the stars watch over you Prince Legolas and Master Hobbit," Silevon says as he helps me onto the pony and sets a pack on the saddle.

"You as well Silevon. Watch over our kingdom until my father returns," Legolas says as he kicks his horse forward.

I ride after Legolas through a forest path to the west.

"Are we not going around the woods?" I ask as i think about spiders and other dark creatures.

"No. It is faster to go west and then cross the river that passes from the Ered Mithrin," Legolas says as we pass more webs.

"I worry that we will meet more of those dark spiders," I say.

"We most likely will. The dark is starting to encroach more and more into our homeland, but don't worry I'll keep watch. Elves do not require sleep, we often rest our limbs and minds through waking dreams. You are safe with me," Legolas says sincerely.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as we continue to ride. "Will we run into orcs or goblins?"

"Doubtful as of now. We may when we leave the forest but they do not often enter our forests by choice," Legolas says.

"That's good. I've had enough of orcs for one lifetime. I wish i had Sting though. It served me well," I muse.

"Sting?" Legolas asks.

"The elvish blade that was found in the troll hoard. I thought it deserved a name after killing all those spiders in the forest. I thought it resembled their stingers," I explain, not wanting to say that i understood them.

"A fitting name. You should have it engraved when we get to Imladris." Legolas says as we continue our journey.

\------------------------------------------------------

"How'd the treaties go with the tree shaggers?" Dain asks as he finds Thorin and Dis walking back from what looked like a storage closet.

"It went well. The accords are set," Thorin says averts his eyes. Dain wasn't oblivious enough to not notice the red eyes.

"Come with me Cousin. I must speak with you," Dain says as he grabs Thorin's arm. "I'll have him back soon," He says to Dis.

"Take as much time as you need." Dis grins.

"What is you wish to speak about?" Thorin asks dismally when Dain pulls him into a side room.

"Your One. What were they like?" Dain asks point-blank.

"I don't understand?" Thorin asks in confusion.

"You said you were doing all this for a fallen comrade. I'm not blind Thorin. The look you had was someone who lost their beloved. This person you lost was no ordinary person. Were they?" Dain asks kindly.

"No." Thorin said after a while. "He was so much more. He was everything. He was brave, kind, and had a loyal heart. I could ask for nothing more. Yet, i threw it all away for this mountain. "

"Who was he?" Dain asks.

"He was Bilbo Baggins. He was a hobbit from the west. He was my burglar. I hired him to steal the Arkenstone from the dragon," Thorin answers.

"Well it appears he stole more than that. He burgled your heart straight from your chest," Dain says with a laugh.

"And he took it with him to the grave," Thorin says solemnly.

"How did he die if i may ask?" Dain asks carefully. He knows a broken heart can be agonizing.

"He was thrown from the gates of Erebor. By my hand," Thorin says contritely.

"WHAT?" Dain asks in horror.

"He stole the Arkenstone from me to bargain with the elves and men. We were all blinded by the gold. I was willing to let us all starve and be slain within these halls. I repaid him by banishing him and killing him." Thorin finishes. "It was not his fault."

"But he stole the crown jewel? Are you not angry?" Dain inquires. He would be angry at the hobbit but it seemed like he had Thorin's best interest at heart. It appears that his cousin's love story was more complicated than it seemed.

"I was angry. Terribly angry. But he didn't deserve to be the target of it. He has done nothing but help and sacrifice for us. Even when all seemed lost." Thorin thinks back to the dungeons of the woodland realm.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Bilbo ran through the dark forest, unseen under the magic of the ring, to find Thorin and the others. They had to leave this forest! He wanted to scream his name when he came upon them in a clearing but the words caught in his throat as he saw countless elven archers ready to shoot them dead.

"Walk Dwarf," A light haired elf sneers as they bind the dwarves and take their weapons. The elves begin to drag the company back to who know where but Bilbo trails them from a safe distance. Thankfully the dwarves are making enough of a ruckus to conceal his steps.

Bilbo watches in horror as they approach a castle that is swarming with wood elves. He trails directly behind the last elf in the hunting party so he can sneak through the gates with them. Bilbo shudders as he enters the even gloomier castle. The dwarves are still yelling what sounds like profanities at the elves as they are dragged into the main room where a massive throne made of silver wood dominates.

"Kneel," An elf commands and when the dwarves do not comply the elves forcefully sweeps their knees until they kneel.

A door beside the throne is thrown open and a tall elf strides in. If the throne was attention grabbing then this elf was even more so. He was seven feet tall with golden hair cascading beneath a crown made of branches and flowers. He sweeps past the dwarves and sits on the throne.

"Thorin, son of Thrain. What bring you to our realm?" The elf asks with a smirk.

"Thranduil," Thorin spits. "We are simply passing through to the Iron hills."

"A lie if i ever saw one. Tell me, what are you doing here? And do not lie." Thranduil's smirk widens even more.

"King Thranduil, we are going to the lonely mountain simply to investigate if the dragon has perhaps died of old age. It has not been seen in 60 years." Balin says before Thorin can spit out whatever scathing reply his mind could conjure.

"Ah, the lonely mountain. It was quite the kingdom 60 years ago. I have no intention of impeding you, for I too have lost something to the fire drake. Jewels made of pure starlight. The gems of Lasgalen. If you return them to me then i will allow you to pass. Though i require your word as binding. One king to another." Thranduil says with a small smile and Bilbo breathes a sigh of relief. This was simple enough.

But to Bilbo's horror Thorin's face morphs into a cruel smile and he starts screaming in Khuzdul at Thranduil and Thranduil's face twists into a stone facade.

"I too have faced the great serpents of the north." Thranduil's face appears to melt into muscle, and sinew and bone as well as a bone white eye. "You obviously will not give me a straight answer, perhaps some time in my dungeon will loosen your tongue. After all a hundred years is but a blink of an eye for an elf." He says before shouting in sindarin. _"Throw them in the dungeons. But first bring me a knife,"_

The dwarves squirm as the elven guards hold them down and they shout in indignity. Then they all see the long, silver knife that a servant hands Thranduil.

"I'd hold still if i were you," Thranduil orders as he approaches a restrained Thorin.

"What are you doing!!!" Thorin bellows.

"Taking something from you," Thranduil says as he hold the blade to the braid that hangs in front of Thorin's left ear.

"Don't you DARE!!!" Dwalin shouts.

Thranduil simple smiles and with a swift movement the braid falls to the floor. Bilbo watches in horror as Thorin starts howling like an animal and he lashes out at the elves. The company begins to wail and pray.

Thranduil smirks as he cuts two more braids and then stops. "I think that's enough punishment for today." Thranduil turns and sweeps out of the room.

The guards scramble to get the squirming dwarves to the dungeons while another elf comes with a broom to get rid the floor of the fallen hair and beads. Bilbo gasps and quickly darts forward when the elf's back is turned to grab the beads that lay fallen on the floor and runs behind the throne. This was bad. He had to save the dwarves. He ran after the guards who had the company restrained. He waited until the guards locked the door and then he followed them to find where they kept the keys. He saw them hand the key ring to another elf before departing. That made things more complicated if the keys constantly switched hands.

Bilbo quietly crept down to the dungeons to see how the others were doing, He found the others alive, kicking and screaming at their captor.

"Good. they're alive, now to keep them that way," He thinks.

Bilbo watched in silence as a pair of elves brought the dwarves some food and water as well as thin blankets.

"We don't want your filthy food," dwalin shouts.

"Then you shall starve," the elf replies as he leaves the supplies in the cell.

"These dwarves are morons. They have no sense of self preservation," Bilbo thinks.

Bilbo continues to follow the guards until they went to the cellar. They began to move barrels to a stack and they moved empty barrels to an area on the floor. The elf then pulls a lever and the empty barrels go rolling down a ramp and into what appears to be the river. That could be useful. He continues watching as one of the elves opens a barrel and dips a cup inside.

" _Don't do that. That wine is for the Feast of Starlight!_ " The other elf cried.

" _The feast isn't for a few more weeks.They won't miss it,_ " The other elf says nonchalantly as he swirls the wine in his cup.

"These elves are drinkers!" Bilbo realizes.

Bilbo begins to formulate a plan. If he can get the keys when everyone is at the feast then maybe he can get the dwarves out with the barrels. Bilbo runs back to where the dwarves are being kept. They were still arguing when he got there.

"Dwalin!" Bilbo whispers urgently next to his cell. Thankfully it was dark enough where they wouldn't notice he was invisible.

"Bilbo? Am i hearing things?" Dwalin gasps.

"No. It's really me," Bilbo says.

"Lad. We thought the spiders got ye," Dwalin says in disbelief.

"They almost did. But i managed to follow you. I was never too far away." Bilbo says proudly.

"Have you seen Thorin?" Dwalin asks.

"No. I've been trying to find a way out for you all. Is he not here?" Bilbo asks.

"No. Find him. We cannot escape without him," Dwalin commands.

"As you wish, on the one condition you all survive. That means eat the food the elves gave you and don't make a fuss." Bilbo chides.

Dwalin grumbles before agreeing. Bilbo smiles and says goodbye before going to find Thorin.

Bilbo eventually finds a small hallway off of the main corridor that lead to the dungeons. It was narrow, almost painfully so. But Bilbo managed to make it through and at the end off the hall was an even narrower cell. Hunched in the corner was a trembling dwarf. Thorin.

"Thorin," Bilbo whispers.

"Mahal. What did i do to deserve this punishment? Imprisoned by elves and haunted by the dead," Thorin groans.

"Master Oakenshield I am most certainly not dead. I am glad to find you alive because i intend to get you out of here." Bilbo was offended at the notion he was dead. He was a gentlehobbit not a rabbit that was so easily killed.

"Bilbo. You're really alive. Where are you? I cannot see you," Thorin says as he uncurls and fumbles at the bars.

"I am here," Bilbo says as he places his hands on Thorin's through the bars. "It's night and there are no torches. But i am here,"

"How can you see in here. It's darker than even the deepest mine," Thorin asks.

"We hobbits have good eyesight," Bilbo lies.

"how are the others?" Thorin asks.

"Alive. They are waiting for me to find you so we can all escape," Bilbo says hopefully.

"I see. Did they designate a new leader?" Thorin asks neutrally.

"No. Why would they?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"I lost my braids," Thorin said simply.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with you being leader of the company?" Bilbo asks, even more confused.

"A dwarf is nothing without their braids. I am nothing without them. That tree-shagger took my braids of leadership and lineage. I am no one." Thorin says bleakly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand,"

"That's enough of that Thorin Oakenshield. I may not understand what braids mean to your people but i know that you are most certainly not no one. You are a brave and noble king who cares about your people. You don't need a braid to prove that. You are still the same dwarf i met in Bag End and i know the others feel the same way. I will get you get all out of here and you will lead us to the Lonely mountain," Bilbo snaps.

Thorin sits and stares into the dark, mouth agape. "Such loyalty, even though i have not treated you well. Why?"

"Please. You treated me no worse than that cursed spawn of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. You will have to do much more than that to make me forget my manners," Bilbo says with a laugh.

"I'll have to remember that," Thorin says as a ghost of a smile flickers across his lips.

"I have to go. I have to tell the others i found you," Bilbo says gently.

"You're leaving?" Thorin asks as he grabs Bilbo's wrists.

"Is that fear?" Bilbo wonders as he gently pulls away.

"Yes. but only for a short while. I'll return as soon as i tell the others," Bilbo promises. "They need to know you're okay then we can plan a way out of here,"

"Be careful. Return soon," Thorin says.

"I will," Bilbo says with a smile.

It took Bilbo several weeks but he eventually devised a plan to escape. Every day he explored the woodland realm and every night he slept next to Thorin's cell. Bilbo's health took a massive decline as he hadn't eaten at all. There was no spare food lying around and he drank water from the barrels in the cellar. He had gone from a thin hobbit to a skeleton wearing skin.

"Dwalin," Bilbo whispers as he appears in a nearby corner before stepping out to see the others.

"Bilbo?! What happened to you?!" Dwalin gasps. Their hobbit looked like a ghost. All pale skin and sunken cheeks.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired and hungry," Bilbo groans. He felt like death in reality.

"Have you not been eating?" Balin asks.

"No. Not a lot. The elves don't leave food lying around. I don't remember the last time i ate," Bilbo says as he sways gently. He was feeling a bit light-headed.

"Why didn't you tell us? we would have saved you food," Dori says.

"I haven't had time or i couldn't remain unseen. But it doesn't matter right now. I found a way out and we escape tonight. There's a feast and all the elves will be upstairs. And leave the rest to me. " Bilbo says.

"Thank you Mister Boggins. Be safe," Kili says.

"Don't die Bilbo." Balin says.

"I won't," Bilbo says as he disappears into the elven kingdom.

\--------------------------------------------------

"So Master Baggins put us all in barrels and sent us plummeting into a river," Thorin finishes.

"Sounds like quite the adventure," Dain says.

"Yes but that adventure almost killed him. He was skin and bones after we escaped and he never regained his health afterwards." Thorin corrects.

"What happens now cousin?" Dain asks. "Processions from the Blue mountains will be returning here."

"I will do what i set out to do. I will rebuild Erebor the way it should be," Thorin says.

"What of the halfling?" Dain asks.

"He will be honored. I lift his banishment," Thorin says before stalking off.

"You are clear as crystal cousin," Dain thinks humorously.

\----------------------------------------------------------

(4 days later)

"Bilbo. We are here," Legolas says to wake Bilbo from his daydreaming.

"Huh?" Bilbo groans as he shakes himself back to reality. He awakens from a dream to see the most beautiful and dreamlike forest standing before him.

They had just crossed over the Anduin river and had finished the trek on foot. The rough terrain faded into a floor of golden leaves. Trees rose to the heavens like silver mountains.

"Is this...." Bilbo asks in awe.

"The golden wood. The fairest of all elven realms," Legolas finishes in equal awe.

The duo walk under the golden boughs in wonder for what seems like mere moments before dozens of robed elves drop from trees.

" _Hail Legolas, son of Thranduil, Hail Bilbo, child of the west. Welcome to Lothlorien. My name is Haldir, marchwarden of Lorien,_ " Haldir says in greeting.

 _"Greetings Lord Haldir,"_ Legolas and Bilbo greet in return.

" _You must be exhausted from your journey. I'll show you to your rooms, Lord Celeborn is expecting you for dinner,_ "Haldir says.

" _We would be honored,_ "Legolas says.

Haldir leads us through the winding gold road until we arrive in the most wondrous city Bilbo had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Bilbo says as he looks around in wonder at the city carved from trees.

"Yes it is," Legolas says.

"Here are your rooms. Clothing has been prepared for you and someone will alert you when dinner is ready," Haldir says.

"Thank You Master Haldir," Legolas and Bilbo say with a bow as they turn into their rooms and start to wash away the pain of their journey.


	6. The dark lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain shows up and an adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the long time between updates. Been busy with school and i've been suffering a bit of writer's block. Hope you guys like it

"Master Baggins?" Haldir's voice calls through the door. "It is time for dinner,"

"Thank you Lord Haldir. I'll be out in a moment," I say as i put on forest green robe that was laid out for me.

I open the door and see Legolas waiting with Haldir. The greenwood prince smiles and we follow Haldir through the golden forest. The wood-elves leapt through the high boughs and danced through the air.

"Lord Celeborn is most eager to meet you all. We haven't heard much news from the woodland realm or the lonely mountain," Haldir says.

"There is darkness encroaching the land. Through the forest and the mountain," I say,

"That is what lady Galadriel has foreseen. We did not except it to happen so soon," Haldir says sadly.

"What did she see?" Legolas asks.

"The return of the dark lord," Haldir says. "The end of the free races,"

"Who?" I ask and a feel a strange whisper in my mind 'Mairon'.

"I dare not speak his name," Haldir says. "Though you should know his name. The one who Isildur bested,"

"The fallen one. Creator of dragons and Balrogs!" Legolas says in fear.

"That's who's coming? The second dark lord?" I ask, incredulously. I'd read stories of Morgoth and Sauron. They were beyond powerful and more evil than imaginable. they knocked the lamps from the sky and destroyed the two trees.

"Yes. As long as the One ring exists, the darkness will remain in this world.' Haldir says as a horn pierces the air and Haldir whips around.

"What was that?" I ask.

"The emergency horn. Someone approaches," Haldir says as he takes off running.

Legolas and I exchange a glance before following. When we reach the edge of the kingdom we see three figures on horseback.

"It's Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond and the wizard, Saruman!" A guard cries.

"This is most strange. She wasn't supposed to return for another month," Another elf says as he appears from the trees.

"Lord Celeborn!" Haldir bows. Legolas and i follow.

"Lord Elrond!" I shout when the trio arrives.

"Master Baggins?" Lord Elrond says as he looks at me curiously. Obviously my change would surprise him but he looked like i was a new hobbit. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Mithrandir is grave danger. He went to Dol Guldur to investigate the necromancer but has not returned. We received a call for help," Elrond says.

"I will come with you. I have to help him!" I say, fear staining my voice.

"No. You mustn't go Bilbo. You need to stay safe," Legolas says. "I promised I would keep you safe,"

"Then come with me," I say.

"Bilbo," Elrond says. "This is far to dangerous for you for follow. We do not know what enemy we face,"

"I have to help Gandalf. I'm not the hobbit you met in Rivendell. The playing field is completely different. Please, let me follow," I plead.

"Let him follow Elrond. This child of the west has been changed through the will of the Valar. His very soul is changed. I sense he will lead the way to a new age," Galadriel says.

"Thank you my lady," I say with a bow.

"Don't thank me yet young one. We leave in an hour. Prepare yourself. We will face the unknown together,"Galadriel says.

"How will you make it all the way to Dol Guldur?! It took us weeks to get here," Legolas asks.

"I have my ways," Galadriel says with a small smile as she turns to her husband and whispers something to him.

"What happened to you Master Bilbo? King Thranduil told me you had passed. Killed by the King under the mountain," Elrond asks.

"He was correct. I was dead. But Yavanna said that i needed a second chance. That my time was not yet over. That I still had a purpose in this world and that i had something to do," I say.

"This second chance isn't the same of your first. You had the gift of men the first time, you no longer possess this gift. Your life will be unending." Elrond says sadly.

"What?" I say in shock. "I'll never go to Yavanna's garden?"

"Not in the way you would expect. You would sail west with us when you grew weary of your mortal life. You are free of all mortal maladies," Elrond says.

"No. So i'll never be free of him?" I gasp as i think back to the nightmare thorin who plagued my dreams.

"You will. The king under the mountain will never lay hands upon you again. As long as you are within our protection no harm will come to you from the hands of dwarves. When King Thranduil had send word you had been murdered the whole of Rivendell was ready to declare war. My sons and Arwen were ready to lead our people against him. He has committed a grave crime and he will pay." Elrond says vehemently as he grips my shoulder. "Stay in Rivendell after all this. We will help you heal. We owe you this,"

" Thank you, Lord Elrond." I whisper.

"When we return from saving Mithrandir i wish to talk with you about what exactly happened. The valar are very subtle in their influences and there may be hidden meaning in their actions," Elrond requests.

"Very well," I say and Elrond smiles.

Elrond walks to Legolas and starts whispering even lower than my now sharper hearing can detect. I turn and walk back to my room to gather my robes and blades. If we were going up against the dark lord then i needed to be prepared. I opened my pack and quickly donned the fae robes. I sheathed the two blades on my hips and as I put everything back i feel the trinket of the fae queen pulse. I grab it and it feels warm in my hands. I tuck in my pocket and i return back to the main overlook.

"Master Baggins," A voice calls.

I turn to see Haldir walking swiftly to me. "Master Haldir,"

"Take this. If you are to fight the dark forces then they will most likely have poisoned weapons and dark magic. This will help with the effects. Their swords contain foul magic. If their blades taste your blood then there is a good chance you will not make it. This will help resist the effects." Haldir pushes a clay jar into my hands. "May the Valar protect you young one,"

"Thank you." I smile and Haldir vanishes into the Gold Wood.

"Are you ready Master Baggins?" A voice says after several minutes.

I see Lady Galadriel approaching me looking like a star which descended from the heavens.

"Lady Galadriel," I say with a bow.

"Do not bow, child of the west. You have suffered much and you given much for this world but i see that adventure is not yet over. I see your heart is pure and full of light. But i sense a shadow over your heart, it may be because of the firedrake's cursed gold or from coming back from beyond this land but i must warn you to avoid the temptation of the dark. Sometimes it feels easier to give up but you must always keep walking towards the light. I know what it's like to lose much but you must always keep your head high," Galdriel says kindly.

"Thank you Milady," I say and i feel her words give me the strength to face this evil that was encroaching on the horizon.

"It is time," Galadriel says as Elrond, Saruman and Legolas return. Legolas and Elrond are garbed in golden armor while saruman is clad in a silver breastplate.

"Is that all the armor you have Bilbo?" Legolas asks.

"The cloth is enchanted. It will protect me," I say.

"I will take us now to Dol Guldur but know that once we are there i cannot bring us back until the enemy is beaten or we are defeated." Galadriel says.

"Understood," Legolas says as the rest of us nod in agreement.

Galadriel leads us to a small clearing where she begins to chant in a foreign language that is neither sindarin nor quenya. The air begins to fill with golden leaves until the city in the trees begins to fade into gray. When the leaves fall to the ground we are not in Lothlorien. We are on a desolate, black mountain. There is no life anywhere in sight the only sound is orc cries.

"Mithrandir is great pain," Galadriel says. "It is time to fight. Legolas and Bilbo you will both accompany me. Saruman and Elrond are both beings of great power and they may attract the attention of more powerful beings. They will be our reinforcements."

"As you wish," Saruman says as he inclines his head.

Galadriel strides towards the black fortress will all the power and fury of the rising sun. She is a glowing white star against the black curtain of night. Legolas and I jog to catch up with her long strides and as we get closer to the top we hear groans of pain. It must be gandalf.

We crest the top of the the tower and see a massive white orc standing over a pile of grey.

"We have come for Mithrandir. We will leave with him or i will destroy you," Galadriel says.

The orc responds by wielding his mace and starting to approach us. Legolas pulls his bow and i draw my sword but Galadriel's hands had already began to glow. The orc began to roar but before he could finish Galadriel launched a blast at him and in a flash of light the orc is reduced to a pile of ash.

"Gandalf!" I shout and Galadriel rushes forward and she gathers Gandalf in her arms.

"Come on. We need to leave," Legolas says as he keeps his eyes trained on the places where other orcs may be hiding.

We slowly make our way to a lower platform when a strange deep voice rasps strange words.

"What are they saying?" I ask Legolas.

"I don't know. These are dark words," Legolas says.

"And nine for mortal men, doomed to die," Galadriel says in horror.

"Oh no," Legolas says as he recognition dawns on his face.

"What do----," I start to say but then a tower bursts into dark flames and it takes the shape of a massive eye.

"It cannot be," Legolas says in horror as nine ghostly figures flicker into existence around us.

"Legolas?" I ask.

"Ringwraiths," Legolas says.

"How do we kill them?" I ask.

"We don't. they're already dead," Legolas says as he shoots at two advancing wraiths.

"WHat?" I shout as i slash at another figure and my blade causes their translucent flesh to smoke slightly and they hiss but no real damage occurred.

"You are alone. A star alone in the dark," The voices hiss.

"I am not alone," Galadriel says and two figures appear in the arches. Saruman and Elrond came to our rescue.

"Are you in need of assistance milady?" Saruman asks.

Elrond looks at the wraiths. "You should have stayed dead," he swings a sword at a wraith while Saruman impales another on his staff.

It was worse than the battle of five armies. These wraiths were faster, more agile and more impenetrable than orcs. The only way we could defeat any of them were by throwing them over the sides of the fortress. In the middle of the battle however Radagast came riding on his sleigh. Galadriel pushed Gandalf onto the sleigh and yelled for them to go. Legolas and I rushed back to protect her limp body. She must have expended a lot of magic transporting us here. But before we can determine a course of action the eye explodes again and a black figure emerges from the flames.

_"The time of elves is over. The age of the orc has come,"_

It says.

The four of us crowd around Galadriel as the wraiths flicker back into existence. I feel a cold, dark energy radiating from behind me and i see a dark galadriel emerge. Her hair is wet and matted. Her white dress is black and torn. Her elegant silver circlet was a black crown of thorns. In her right hand was a radiant light that made the dark creatures hiss and flicker.

"You have no power here! Servant of Morgoth. You are nameless. Shapeless. Formless." Galadriel roars as the dark figure screams unintelligible words.

I feel a tug in my pocket and i feel compelled to walk forward. I hear Legolas shout my name but all that i see is the fire. The shadow reaches out with it's long talons and it moves closer to my torso and i feel the ring in my pocket sing towards the fire. But before the talons can touch me a light flares from my chest and the dark flinches back and i have control of my body again. I turn and run back behind the light. I hear the voice roar. "You have what is mine. Give it back,"

"Go back to the void.......From whence you came!" Galadriel screams and the light flares brighter and the dark fire rushes across the sky beyond the horizon.

Galadriel begins to convulse and collapses on the floor.

"What in Yavanna's name was that?" I shout.

"That was Sauron. He has regained a mostly physical form. This is most concerning. But something that distresses me more is he said you have something he wants. What do have? It could be some trinket like a pebble or a piece of jewelry." Elrond asks.

"Just a ring. It makes me invisible. But it takes away the color so i don't use it alot," I say.

"It cannot be," Elrond says quietly.

"What was that light bilbo? Was it your magic?" Legolas asks.

"It was a gift," I say as i pull out the rose shaped trinket. "A gift from my grandmother."

"It contains divine light. It must be what drove it away," Saruman says. "This is a fae gift,"

"Yes," I say as Galadriel starts groaning.

"Sauron. He is returning," She whispers.

"Don't worry. You're safe," Elrond says as he cradles her.

"How do we get back? Galadriel is incapacitated and we are very far from home and in a very dark place. We cannot dwell here long," Legolas asks.

"I do not know. My magic is very low as well." Saruman says.

"Can we call the Eagles?" I ask.

"No. Gandalf is the only one who can," Elrond says.

"We must leave. Now. We can get help from the men of Rohan near the river." Legolas says.

The others are arguing while i stare at the charred remains of the tower where sauron emerged.

"Well hello there hobbit," A voice says.

I turn and see a small fae. It resembles the ariels but these had soft paws, claws and brown fur. They had hair and wings of flame and blood red eyes.

"Hello. Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"I am a fire spirit. We are the only spirits that dwell here. the spirits of the wind, water and earth have long since left this place." It says sadly.

"Why don't you leave?" I ask.

"Fire exists everywhere. Anywhere the sun touches we exist. As long as the sun shines here there will be faeries here. We cannot leave but we can help you leave. We saw what you did. You removed the darkness from this place. We can give you a spell to take you back to wherever you wish," It says.

"Thank you. Is there anything i can do to repay you?" I ask. I remember that favors from the fae were always suspicious.

"try to remove the darkness that plagues this forest. Our brethren are leaving sooner and sooner. Soon this world will be barren and dead. Please. restore balance to our world," It pleads.

"I'll try," I promise.

"Thank you. Princeling," It says with a smile. "Go to your friends. Will yourself to travel and visualize somewhere you'll be safe and we will give you our power,"

"Thank you," I say as it vanishes.

"Lord Elrond," I say.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I may have a way to get back to Lorien." I say.

"What magic could you possibly have?" Saruman says condescendingly. "Only an elf as powerful as Lady Galadriel could displace space and you are no elf."

"Yes that is true but i am not alone," I say as i focus my magic and reach out to the fae.

A small wisp appears in front of me. It looks like a brilliant sapphire flame. More wisps bloom in the dark.

"We will help you" "We will lend a hand" "The wing of flame will carry us across the world"

"Bilbo!" Legolas shouts as him and the others are are engulfed in columns of fire.

"Fear not children of the creator god. All will be well," The voices says as i see wings of flame emerge from the columns and we are transformed into birds of flame.

I see a golden trail of light in the sky and i know it leads back to somewhere safe, wherever that may be. I raise my arm and my wings arc through the air as i take off into the dark sky. I cut through the dark clouds and the blue sky awaits me. The sea of white cirrus clouds contrasting the golden noonday sun. We sail over the forests of the woodland realm, we sail over the Anduin river and the mountain ranges. Eventually i see the only place i ever truly felt at home. The one place where i felt a connection to my mother. Rivendell. I watch as the elves look up in awe at the fiery flock above them. We sail down to the main table where we met Elrond to discuss the map. I land and the cloak of flames open and i land on the stone floor. I look and see the others looking disoriented and slightly dizzy but unharmed.

"Here you are. Go do great things princeling," The sprite says with a smile before flying away with the rest of her kind.

"Are the rest of you okay?" I ask.

"Lindir! Send for the healers!" Elrond shouts.

Elves comes running into the clearing and carry Lady Galadriel to a healer.

"You halflings can draw power from the fae?" Saruman asks incredulously.

"Some, not all," I say.

"Gandalf. That meddler. Now we need to find him. We are miles away from him now," Saruman says as he stalks away.

"Legolas are you alright?" I ask the elf prince. THe elf prince looks a bit green in the cheeks.

"Yes. I'm Alright. Just a bit dizzy," Legolas gags slightly.

"Legolas. There is a room being prepared for you. You may rest there to prevent any accident," Elrond says with a small smile.

"Many thanks," Legolas says as he takes off running.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Elrond grabs my shoulders and looks over me in the way a concerned father would.

"I'm quite alright. Just a bit tired. I think i went overboard with that bit of magic." I laugh.

"Yes. That was indeed most impressive, more than most elves could do." Elrond furrows his brows. "If you are willing, would you explain exactly what happened to you?"

"I would be willing. Though may i impose and ask for some tea? I'm very parched," I ask contritely.

Elrond laughs. "Of course. You need not ask. You are home here," He gestures to another elf to bring tea. "Come. Let's go to the library where we will be more comfortable."

We cross the main courtyard when we hear a cry. "Ada!"

I turn and see two elves tackle-hug Lord Elrond. They have long black hair and blue eyes. They have identical crooked smiles and a wicked gleam in their eyes. They look young for elves.

"You're alive!" One says.

"Arwen told us you had left for Dol Guldur!" The other says.

I perk my ears at the name Arwen. These must be Lord Elrond's sons.

"Yes. I am well. Now please, remember your manners," Elrond says in fond exasperation.

"Yes Father. I am Elladan," The first elf bows.

"And i am Elrohir," The second follows.

"Sons of Elrond. AT your service," They say in unison. Their crooked smiles betraying mischievous souls.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," I return

"No offense meant Master Baggins but what are you? I've never seen anything like you before," Elladan says as he crouches and looks over my ears and furry feet.

"Go send for the cooks to prepare a meal for Bilbo. I must speak with him privately. You may ask him questions later," Elrond says.

I smile. "I'll tell you after i talk with your father," I say.

"We look forward to it," They say as they dart off into the city.

"I apologize for my sons. They are very......excitable," Elrond says.

"It's quite alright. Them seem like good souls," I say as we arrive at the library.

Elrond gestures for me to sit in a small alcove as he bring out a tray of tea and biscuits and hands me a cup.

"Thank you," I say and the fragrant tea calms my nerves. "What do you wish to know?"

"What exactly happened that day? The day at the mountain?" Elrond asks.

"I had found the arkenstone when i first entered the mountain. I knew that it was the one thing the dwarves wanted. But i watched them all fall for the gold. They were starving but all they wanted was riches. The elves and men were gathered outside the mountain. They were going to attack us. I traded them the stone for the promised items. Thranduil told me i should stay, that if i returned i would be killed. I should have listened. In any case, i returned and the elves came to bargain. The king called them liars and rejected the deal. I confessed my crime and in his anger he held me over the edge. Gandalf tried to bargain my freedom but it didn't work. He let me go and i fell into the water. But before i did my blood fell into the water. My fae blood called out for help. The faeries answered the call and pulled my body to Valinor as i died. They healed me and gave me new life. They taught me many things to make me stronger. The queen said it was the will of Yavanna. They showed me that orc armies were approaching the lonely mountain and i had no choice but to return. After the battle Thranduil and Bard sent me away as soon as possible for fear the dwarves would discover me. It was better they thought me dead." I say between sips of tea. Thorin's name catching in my throat.

"I see. That is most unusual. Things must be in a dire state if the Valar are directly interfering in the course of fate. But a more pressing matter is you. You haven't had time to heal. I can sense that your soul is wounded. It's crying out in pain. You must rest here. we can help you in any way we can. We owe that to you. Then we can plan a course of action to address the situation in Dol Guldur." Elrond muses. "Now go clean up and rest. Dinner will be ready shortly. Do you remember the way to your room. It's the same one as the first time,"

"Thank you Lord Elrond. For everything." I say as i stand and leave to my room.


End file.
